It All started with a simple Dance
by daddysgirl
Summary: Epilouge up..COMPLETE.
1. Finally

A/n ok so I do write mainly Trory's because Tristan is really hot. But after the last episode I was like WOW ok.inspired .plus jess is pretty hot himself! Damn Rory getting all these hot guys. NOT FAIR!?! Ok well here goes Enjoy.  
  
It ALL starts with a simple Dance  
  
Chapter One : Finally  
  
[this takes place after the most recent episode I'm sorry I forget its name but it's the one were her and dean break up at the dance marathon.]  
  
Jess: Rory he's a jerk, I mean breaking up with you in front of everyone like that. He's just a jerk.  
  
Rory: No he's not, its true, everything he said is true I really was messing with his head the entire time. Its all true. *looks up at Jess * isn't it? * Sigh * well it is for me ok, now go away.  
  
Jess: everything he said was true. *they look at each other for a minute. * So are you and Dean officially broken up?  
  
Rory: Yes we are.  
  
Jess: then I have to go take care of something. [I'm sorry if this isn't word for word I'm a little off.deal with it. Also I don't like what the previews should us of next week so the above part is probably the only accurate part other than the fact that Rory and Jess get together. DUH! Now back to the story]  
  
As Jess ran off to find Shane Rory couldn't help but smile, even though her safe relationship with Dean had ended, a new and exciting one was beginning. Rory let out a deep sigh and hoped for the best. About 15 minutes later, which seemed so much longer to Rory Jess had come back and sat down next to her. "Rory?" he began slowly this was what he had been waiting for, and he couldn't believe it was actually happening. The feelings he had when Dean started breaking up with her were over whelming yes he felt bad that Rory was being humiliated and hurt but he knew all in all it would probably turn out for the better. So now he sat there his heart on his sleeve. A young man growing up, waiting, hoping, and praying that this would be what he had been waiting for. Something he'd been so anxious for since the first day he met her, now the chance was his for the taking.  
  
"Yes Jess?" she asked, knowing what was coming and feeling damn good about it. How see loved drowning in his eyes.  
  
"Will you.uhh go out with me?" She just looked at him, a smile in her eyes. He loved her eyes, the pale blue in them, he just loved breathing her in, every minute he looked at her was wonderful. Something now happened that he wasn't expecting in the least. Rory leaned over and slowly captured his lips with her own, pulling him closer to her not wanting to loose him. Not that he was hers she intended to keep him that way. "So that was a yes?" he asked when they came up for air.  
  
"What do you think?" she asked with a twinkle in her eye, and leaned in once more for another round of kiss's. " I think we should be getting back to the marathon." She said getting up slowly and offering Jess her hand. He gratefully took it and laced his fingers through hers, as they slowly started walking back to the school. 


	2. Leaving a Mark

A/n- Aight well to anyone actually reading this I'm sorry for any spelling errors, I'm not to good with those and my computer is just weird so yea. I hope your enjoying this story its amusing me! Tehe, and their will be more literari action later on. If you have an questions or concerns E-mail me at Sweetytweety103@hotmail.com just remember to put in the subject who you are or why you are E-mailing me. And PLEASE review.anything you feel I should know or just that you like or don't like it. It's always a really nice feeling to know that all your hard work was worth the while. Alrighty on with the show:  
  
Chapter 2 : Leaving a Mark  
  
Rory went to find her mom as soon as she had come into the Gym only to not be able to find her or Sookie, or even Luke for that matter so she thought shed look for them later she went back and took Jess's hand and lead him outside of the school. They sat at a near by bench hidden to the rest of the world, a spot just for them, although nothing, of course, compared to the bridge. The bridge was their own, and no matter what anyone said that bridge meant the most to her and Jess. She looked over at Jess and smiled, he smiled back, a slow sexual smile that sent shivers up her back. Whether she knew it at the time or not, at that moment she had officially fallen in love. Head over heals she was gone, and nothing could pull her back up, not like she wanted to be. She leaned over and slowly grazed his lips with hers and pulled away. Knowing that it was torturing him but it was fun. The look of annoyance on his face was so cute.  
  
"Rory, your beautiful you know that?" He asked serious staring at her with a far off look in his eyes. He slowly reached over and brushed a strand of hair back behind her ear, then softly ran his thumb down her cheek. When he got to the bottom of it he cupped her cheek gently with his hand as she pushed into it. He slowly reached down and kissed her, not quiet as gentle as his touch but still, the kiss got intense and heated. Jess lightly ran his tongue over her lower lip, as she slowly opened her mouth. Her hands were in his hair and back down to the base of his neck, were she slowly traced little circles. His hands were entangled in her long brown hair. How he wished right then that they weren't in public eye, especially in stars hollow it would be so much nicer to be in other secluded areas such as, his bedroom, or bed to be more exact. He pulled away, not sure weather Rory was comfortable with all this, he'd do anything for that girl, anything. She let out a soft moan, implying that she hadn't wanted him to stop. The connection they had was perfect, with out him she felt less whole. Not that she was dependent on Jess but he was a part of her. **Why had he stopped?** She asked her self. **Was I that bad at kissing? I mean I know I'm not as experienced as he is but I couldn't be THAT awful. Could I?** Before she got any further into this she felt his lips on her neck, he slowly nibbled all the way down her neck, and back up again. He then proceeded to gently suck at the base of her neck. Rory than nibbled on his ear lobe which caught his breath in his throat. Then they went back to kissing with such a passion that you could almost see the heat radiating off the two.  
  
Lorelei was walking around the school with Luke, she heard about Rory's breakup with Dean and expected that she needed to be alone. She had no idea that, the thought hadn't even entered her mind that she was with Jess. That just hadn't accord to her, even though she knew that both of them had something for the other one. Feelings they were hiding just like she had been. As she looked up from her train of thought she saw Jess, making out with some girl on a near by bench. My lord that wasn't making out, he was practically eating the girls face. **Poor Rory I hope she doesn't see this, it would just . wait a second wasn't Rory wearing that same dre-. and her hair. Oh dear lord that is Rory.** "Luke?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Is it just me or is that Rory making out with Jess on that bench?"  
  
"Its just- Oh that is her." He said in disbelief. Why was Rory with Jess anyway? It was understandable why Jess was with Rory, both the Gilmore Girls were like that could have any guy they wanted. It just didn't make sense as to why Rory was with a trouble maker like Jess. "Lorelei I think you better let it go for now, let her do her thing. You trust her, you know she wont do anything bad. She'll probably come home and tell you everything that happened. Right now though I think its best that she's left alone. She's had a long day."  
  
"I guess your right. How come Rory always gets the guy and I'm left all alone. Its not fair!" Lorelei mumbled to herself.  
  
"I think your wrong about that," Luke said, he gently lifted her chin with his finger and brought his lips down to hers. Rory was for that moment forgotten.  
  
A little while later Rory looked up and saw Luke and her mom leaning against the build oblivious to everything else around them. Well took them long enough. She though, "Jess,"  
  
"Yea?" he asked, he still had his arm around her waist and was leaving yet another mark on her neck.  
  
"Look." she said lightly tilting her head towards the direction of Luke and Lorelei.  
  
"Finally," was all he said. "Hey Ror.?"  
  
"Huh?" she asked.  
  
"Want to go for a walk?"  
  
"I'd love to." She said smiling at him. They stood up and left hand in hand towards Rory's house. As they walked during a period of comfortable silence Rory thought to herself. Nothing could possibly go wrong now. Oh how wrong she was.  
  
A/n hahahaha, you'll just have to wait and see.Please review I'd love its soo much. Thanx. XoXo Sash. 


	3. Those 'What If' games

Chapter 3: Those 'What If' games  
  
Rory and Jess had walked into the house moments after the message was left. The message was most likely the worst thing that could have happened that day. Or any day for that matter, a phone call no one should ever have to receive, at 17 especially. They had walked in, laughing about this and that, small talk really when Rory saw the red button flashing. She had no clue what could happen at simply pushing the play button. It all happened so quickly before the message had finished Rory had fainted, landing gently in Jess's strong arms. He slowly picked Rory up and carried her to the couch and went to get a damp cloth on her head. He sat next to her gently stroking her hair, not sure what to do when she woke up this news was just so shocking so traumatizing it didn't make sense. Why should something this horrible happen to his baby, his angel, someone so perfect shouldn't have to experience pain. He could just see it, years from now their anniversary would also be a reminder of pain and travesty. If they lasted that long, what if after hearing the news she no longer wanted to be with him? What if everything was over before anything had even began. What if. then he trailed off, **don't be stupid Jess, don't play the 'what if game' with your self it will only make you go even more crazy. Right now you just need to be there for Rory, she needs you. Don't be a selfish jackass.** Rory slowly opened her eyes only to find Jess sitting next to her worry and concern in his eyes. She didn't want him to worry, enough people she had loved have been hurt in one night. When would it stop, **I can't do this any more, why am I the strong one all the time I don't want to have to put up with this any more. ** and so she didn't she let the tears fall freely down her cheeks. Jess gathered her into his arms soothingly stroking her arm and whispering words of comfort. "Shhh baby, don't cry it'll be ok, it will all be ok." She was sobbing and shaking in his arms. He tenderly kissed her forehead. "Rory, its going to be ok." Rory looked up at Jess, her tear streaked face and blood shot eyes. He was being great about this but how could he say that everything was going to be ok when it was so far from the truth. They hadn't even had a chance to make up. He probably though she still hated him. Or didn't want him in her life. When that wasn't what she had wanted at all she was just mad at him, that didn't mean she didn't love him. Now he would never know that. She needed to call her mom. "Jess." she said, her voice shaking and it was hard to keep from crying.  
  
"Yes?" he was trying to be as sweet and carrying as possible this was NOT the time for the sarcastic Jess to accidentally rear his ugly head, fortunately for him with Rory that problem never arose.  
  
"May I . have the phone?" she said, reaching for a tissue.  
  
"Of course you can." He said looking at her in shock, right now he'd give her the world, let alone the phone. He got up and found the phone on chair under some clothing, slowly he handed it to Rory. He sat down next to her while she just stared at it, he reached for her empty hand and gave it a light reassuring squeeze.  
  
"Thank you." she whispered and she slowly dialed the number of her moms cell.  
  
****** "MMM" Lorelei moaned as she pulled away from Luke to take her phone out of her bag. She looked on caller ID it was from home, **well I guess Rory and Jess wanted a little more privacy, she thought to herself. EWW no gross I don't want to know I don't want to know** she kept retelling herself. "What's up babe?" Lorelei asked cheerfully.  
  
"Mom" Rory started, her voice shaky and Lorelei heard the tears across the phone. If that basterd miss treated Rory she'd kill him herself. Then put his head on a post in the center of town to show teenage hormonal boys every where NOT to mess with any daughter of Lorelei Gilmore's.  
  
"Sweetheart what's wrong?" she asked she didn't like the sound of this.  
  
"Mommy." was all Rory could manage to say as she broke down crying, Jess noticing that carefully took the phone out of Rory's hand.  
  
"Lorelei its me Jess, and no I didn't do anything to hurt your daughter but you need to come over here right now its very important."  
  
"Ok Jess I'll be there in 1 minute." As she quickly ends the call and drops her phone in her bag. "Luke my baby is in some sort of problem I need to be there right now. I don't know what's wrong, but Jess said it was really important."  
  
"Than why are you standing her talking to me lets go." He said ** guys always have the sense of normal logic** Lorelei thought as she felt him pushing her forward, his hand placed in the small of her back. The second Lorelei came home she saw Rory still sobbing in Jess's arm's. **Maybe this kid wasn't as bad as she thought he was.**  
  
"If I were you Lorelei I'd listen to the message." The Red light still flashing daring her to come any closer, taunting her. Lorelei almost passed out herself when she heard it as she quickly walked over to the chair and fell in. Luke went to start the coffee maker and stood behind Lorelei his hands gently rubbing her shoulders. She was in shock after all this.after everything that happened this. She looked over at Rory, she looked so young, hours before she looked like a young woman ready to take on the world, now was a little girl again, scared in a big bad world. Rory stared at her mother with big blue eyes, that were now completely hollow as she asked a simple question, that needed a simple answer but really was the hardest 'yes' Lorelei had ever said. She in now way was prepared for what had just happened They had a fight and he had never really understood that she had forgiven him and he never would. At least she thought he hadn't. This one question made her remember that. It was a reality slap one she didn't want to have ever received as Rory quietly asked something Lorelei never expected to hear.  
  
"Is daddy really dead?"  
  
A/n- Well ladies and gents what did you think? Love it? Hate it? Review and tell me. What did you think of it, my friend read the first paragraph and was like TELL ME WHATS GONNA HAPPEN! I'm sorry I had to torture you that way, wait till the very last sentence of the chapter to tell you what was up but hey it's in good writing, at least I told you in this chapter, I could have waited till the next chapter. Well enough of listening to me talk Review please. Oh and I'll add more Jess and Rory action in the next chapter, it just doesn't seem fitting in this one, ya know? Okies well review XoXo -:+:-Sash.-:+:- 


	4. I have a feeling your Using me for coffe...

Forgot to mention I don't own any of the characters from Gilmore girls, if I did would I be writing for this site? No! I'd be making it happen.maybe one day.hell I'd settle just for taking one of the guys **cough Jess, Tristan cough** of their hands for them.aight well once again I don't own any Songs that might be posted in the future or anything of that sort. So uhh please don't sue I'm 14 I don't have a hell of a lot of money.  
  
Chapter 4: I have a feeling you Use me for Coffee  
  
Days passed and the Gilmore's along with their boyfriends went to the funeral of Christopher Hanes. Anger and contempt built up with in both of them, they both blamed Sherri for the death of Rory's father. She was driving it was the only logical thing. In the back of their minds they knew it was the fault of the other driver, but they wouldn't admit that, not since she took Rory's father away for the 2nd and final time. A few days after the funeral Rory heard a knock on her front door. Just 2 weeks had past but the healing had slowly begun, and she knew she'd be ok. She opened the front door in hopes to see Jess, although he mostly used the windows, even though Lorelei didn't appose him being there any more. Instead of Jess, Dean stood at the door, "Hey Rory."  
  
"hi" she replied a little in shock.  
  
"I uhh heard what happen."  
  
"I didn't expect any less of this town." She replied a small grin showed from the corners of her mouth.  
  
"Well I'm sorry for your lose." He said honestly.  
  
"Its ok, its not your fault." She replied Sherri's face appering in her mind.  
  
"I know but still, it seemed like the right thing to say."  
  
"I understand. Thank you." she said as she gave him a hug.  
  
"Well I better get going, I'll see you around Rory."  
  
"Yea, I'll see ya." She said and slowly closed the door. She was happy that things ended on such a good note for her and Dean she didn't want him hating her, she wanted to stay friends. She loved him after all but not in love, it was a platonic kind of love. Just as she was down the hall she heard another knock on the door. Sighing deeply she opened the door only to be swept up into big strong arms and carried over to the couch. "Hey, I missed you today."  
  
"I missed you too, baby." He replied, she just sat their smiling goofily at him. He had to smile back she was so cute. "Come here you." he commanded softly and took her face into his hands and pulled her lips to his. The kiss was intense, full of heated pent up emotion. The kiss was hard and ruff, as Rory pushed Jess against the side of the couch and laid her self on top of him pulling off his jacket. He slowly unzipped her sweater and throw it to the side. Placing his hand on her slim waist as his other hand traveled to play with her hair. Rory's hands on the other hand were doing some exploring of their own as she slowly reached below the surface of his shirt and ran her hands up and down his chest. His six pack was amazing, she gently sighed against his lips. His lips traveled down the side of her neck and kiss near the base of her V-neck shirt. **I have to control my self* he thought, almost commanded himself. **G-d how I'd love to just rip that shirt off her right now, but she's not ready for that, and I'm not going to push her into anything. She means to much to me.** While he was thinking he didn't realized that Rory wasn't quiet thinking along the same lines as he was, as she was trying to pull his shirt off, but since he wasn't thinking hadn't realized that until she pulled away, to look into his eyes. She loved him, she knew that and he knew that, this wasn't simply a physical relationship, it was full of great conversation and understanding, never had she felt this way about Dean, or anyone else. She knew what she wanted, it wasn't just because she wanted to feel something more than the pain of not having her father any more, she need to feel JESS in her, she wanted him to physically be that part of her. "Are you sure about this?" Jess asked his voice raspy.  
  
"Yes, positive" She said as she looked into his eyes. She got up and stretched out her hand. He slowly took it and lead him into her bedroom. Her mom wouldn't be home for a good 5 hours. Just incase she locked the door. She than slowly approached her bed and sat down as Jess slowly walked towards her and lightly pushed her against her bed and carefully laid on top of her and bringing his lips to her own. He slowly pulled her shirt off over her head and covered every inch of exposed skin with kisses as she slowly ran her hands through his hair as he slowly moved up to her lips and began to kiss her, he expertly removed her pants in the process of kissing her and she undid his as soon there was a heap of clothing beside the bed. He laid on top of her for a moment. Then whispered,  
  
"You do know that the first time is gonna hurt?" She nodded softly, he was being so sweet making sure that she was ready.  
  
"Jess, I love you with all my heart, I've never been so sure about anything before. Your perfect, and I want to be with you."  
  
"I love you," he repeated into her ear, as he slowly entered her. An hour later Rory awakend with an arm draped over her stomach as what had just happened came back to her and she smiled, she slowly turned around and kissed Jess ever so slightly. She carefully climbed out of his grasp and got dressed, as she turned to him she saw his eyes were wide open. "I liked it better with out the clothing," he said smiling.  
  
"You would," she giggled as she sat on the edge of the bed and kissed him. "Now get dressed, I want coffee." She grinned at him.  
  
"I have a feeling you use me for coffee. It doesn't matter though, as long as I get to spend time with you." he blushed lightly.  
  
"I love you, thank you."  
  
"I love you as well, for what?"  
  
"Everything," she breathed as she looked deep into his eyes for a moment then she jumped up pulling at his arm. "UP! UP! UP! COFFEE!!!" she screamed as she started throwing his clothing back at him.  
  
A/n told you I'd have more R/J interaction in this chapter.so what did you think? I know it's a bit odd to have your dad die then go screw someone with in a few weeks, but I'm sorry, I'll have more drama later.oh and I guess I have to raise the rating. Umm yea. Well uhh tell me what you think, I'm not to good with these sense. XoXo -:+:-Sash.-:+:- 


	5. Alone

A/n to those of you who continuously mention my nonexistent ability to spell, well as I said before and will say again, I CANNOT spell, my spell checker is my best friend, and I will not look up a word in the dictionary because a. I takes to long and b. to look up a word you'd need to know how to spell it wouldn't you?. well anyway PLEASE just forget the spelling as there's nothing I can do and just focus on my writing, that's the important part here isn't it? I mean that's why we go to this site to read other people writing about a favorite, show, book, movie or so on. I'm sorry but I can't spell so bare with me and enjoy. Oh and I'm sorry I said his last name was Hanes. what the hell is that. Hayden.I'm sorry I wrote that late at night as I'm doing now well anywho back to the story.  
  
Chapter 4: Alone  
  
Rory sat in her room on a beautiful winter night as the snow slowly fell outside and she sighed heavily. She felt so lonely her mom had a business trip in Ohio and would be gone for the next 3 days, and as much as she pleaded with Rory for her to go, she still had to go to school. Lane was at Bible study, Jess was G-d knows were, and she was left alone. Now she usually didn't mind being alone when she could read or do anything she wished it was a nice feeling to just relax, but she couldn't. She felt sick, in the pit of her stomach it felt like it was being eaten away at, and there was nothing she could do to make it stop for she didn't know what had started it. How she wished that Jess would come over with some coffee right now and keep her company. She looked out the window as the snow continued to fall from the sky, and no one was outside her window. Another sigh escaped her throat, as she turned on her stereo and tried to read a new book Jess had gotten her. She couldn't concentrate on the book, no luck, nothing pointless.she put her book down and went to the kitchen and started making coffee. Then her eyes slowly traveled to the knife rack.she started thinking if that would bring any feeling in her. Her mind traveled to Chilton, that even though Paris was know a friend she still her things about her, gossip, rumors, back talk, and no matter how hard she tried to ignore them it was still there. Why did they hate her so much, what had she done to them? Nothing, exactly nothing, she was just there. The rich snobs that didn't want to be made fun of so they picked on her keeping the pain away from them. She carefully went over to the knives and slowly pulled one out and held it shocked she didn't know why she was doing this, she was happy, great mom, the best boyfriend you could ever ask for, a great future, than why was she so miserable? What exactly made her want to slash her skin with the blade. She slowly placed it on her soft wrist and was just about to dig the blade deep into her skin, to watch the blood flow out, like a deep red river, when someone grabbed the knife out of her hands and placed it on the table. He turned her around and grabbed her shoulders and slightly shook her.  
  
"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING RORY!?!" he yelled, he didn't mean to yell but the emotions were over whelming him. "Baby, why would you think of doing something like that." She didn't do it yet, but he knew she was going to, he wasn't stupid, he knew people. She fell against his shoulder and sobbed, uncontrollably, she didn't feel him guide her towards the couch as they sat down, and she continued to cry. Sob after Sob escaping her throat, and he didn't know why. In the back ground Rory's stereo was still playing and Jess heard the song that was playing, and hoped to G-d his Rory, didn't go down the same path.  
  
"Hold me now I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking maybe six feet ain't so far down, Hold me now I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking maybe six feet ain't so far down." [by creed good song.]  
  
"Baby, baby what's wrong?" he whispered, "Jesus, tell me what's wrong?" He repeated over and over while he stroked her hair. "Please Rory. Please" He felt his heart break, he just wanted to make all the bad things go away, and he couldn't. She looked up at him with tear streaks down her eyes, as he saw the innocence in them. She lost control she didn't know what was wrong, more than he did. She was lost in a big bad world.  
  
"I just feel so...alone." She whispered slowly, he looked down into her big blue eyes and so how scared she really was. He pulled her close to him and whispered.  
  
"I'll always be with you, never forget, I'll always be with you." with that he gently kissed her lips and then her forehead. "I love you, Ror. I'll always love you."  
  
"I know but-," she sighed "I dunno Jess, your not there at school, and its so hard." She looked up, his eyes searching her own.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I can't be with you everyday, Jesus I wish I could," he slowly pushed his hands through his hair.  
  
"I know Jess I know." She said "I love you, so much it hurts." He wasn't sure weather that was a good or bad thing, as he was thinking about it Rory merely answered. "Don't worry, its nothing bad." She reached up and kissed him lightly. "Always remember that I love you?"  
  
"Its imprinted in my memory I don't think I could forget even if I tried, but you have to promise me never to forget that I love you either?"  
  
"You know I won't." She smiled slowly.the hollow feeling leavening momentarily as she reached out and slowly handed Jess a book. As she leaned back against his chest he slowly began to read to her.  
  
An hour or so later she had fallen asleep as he gently put the book down and listened to her soft breathing, as he watched her chest go up and down, up and down. He started thinking, how can I make sure she never gets hurt if I'm not there at Chilton to make sure of it. Than it clicked how come he hadn't thought of it before. He slowly untangled himself from his sleeping beauty and walked over to the phone and took it into the kitchen. After he called Luke and checked it over with him, he carefully put the phone back into its rightful spot and walked back over to his princess. He slowly laid down next to her and placed his arm around her waist and fell asleep a smile still holding fast on his lips.  
  
~*~*~*~A few days after the 'incident'~*~*~*~  
  
Jess walked in to the Gilmore house early that Monday Morning with 3 cups of coffee in hand. He had learned if you ever wake up a Gilmore ALWAYS come with coffee. He left one cup in the kitchen for Lorelei and quietly walked into Rory's room. He sat down on the edge of her bed and placed a innocent kiss on her lips. He then held the cup of coffee next to her, as her eyes fluttered open. "Ohh what a way to wake up," she started "a cup of coffee and a Jess. Who could ask for anything more?" She reached for the cup of coffee that Jess was holding as she was about to bring it to her lips she changed her mind and reached up and kissed Jess. After they broke apart Rory drank half the cup in one gulp. "I wish we could just stay like this forever?"  
  
"how is that Rory?"  
  
"You, me and coffee makes three." She smiled up at him. He smiled back and kissed her nose.  
  
"Oh yes a great family I agree, but you and I both have school and you need to get up get ready. I'll wait for you here while you go wash up."  
  
"Ugh fine," she said as she got out of bed slowly and started mumbling to herself. Before she got a chance to leave the room Jess grabbed her arm spun her around and kissed her gently then he let go and said softly. "Good Morning Belle."  
  
"Good morning.beast" she ran off sticking her tongue out at him. He sighed inwardly and the smile reappeared on his face, he couldn't wait to see her expression. 30 min. later Rory came out of the bathroom dressed and ready to go. She walked into Jess's open arms and placed her head against his chest. "I don't want to go today." She reached up and kissed him they stayed like that for a few short minutes. "Why can't we just do that all day?" she asked smirking at him. He knew what day she was thinking about.  
  
"Maybe if you're a very good girl today." he whispered in her ear, with heat in his voice. She licked her lips with anticipation. "Jesus Rory don't do that, your gonna make me want to keep you in this room for the rest of the day!"  
  
"I see nothing wrong with that!?"  
  
"Well I know you don't, but you have school and so do I."  
  
"Since when have you been so keen on going to school anyway Jess, you barley ever used to go."  
  
"AH, but you see today is a different day of school"  
  
"How is that?"  
  
"Today is my first day of school."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Will you let me finish my sentence?"  
  
"Sorry"  
  
"As I was saying, today is my first day at Chilton."  
  
"You're going to Chilton?"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"Why?" she asked she was thrilled really she was but this was Jess, he never really seemed to care about school why would he pay money to go to a place he hates.  
  
"So I could be with you, be there when ever you need me." He looked down into her eyes and kept eye contact. "I don't want you to feel alone." She Jumped him pushed him down on the chair and kissed him with everything she had in her. Than sat up a little, panting.  
  
"You're the best person in the entire world." He kissed her nose again. He took her hand in his and slipped a ring onto her 'pointer' finger. It was a thin strip of silver it was a vine of leaves, twisted together with a rose on them. She looked down at it and touched it softly. "Its so, beautiful."  
  
"It fades compared to you." 


	6. Keep dreaming! i will

Chapter 6: "Keep Wishing" "I will!!"  
  
Walking out of Rory's room Jess pulled off his jacket reveling his Chilton blazer shirt and tie, while Rory hadn't noticed him wearing the Khakis earlier they stood out when he was in the whole outfit, she barley recognized him except when she looked into his eyes, there she saw Jess, not some hoodlum, not some future Chilton "prep", but HER Jess. Just as Jess opened the door for her she quickly kissed him, yup and defiantly she could tell it was Jess by his kiss, defiantly. "Thank you" she mumbled as she pulled her lips away from his. He simply nodded as he got into his car and they began driving, as Rory started looking through all the CD's. After driving for 5 minutes in a comfortable silence just listening to the soft tunes of the CD "Have you ANY idea how great you are?" Rory gushed.  
  
"Only at least 1000 times in the past 10 minutes."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry" She looked down at her hands, she definitely didn't want to annoy him after all he went to HELL a.k.a CHILTON for HER.  
  
"Don't be! Its nice" he reached over and took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. He looked over and smiled at her, a genuine smile. She smiled back, as he turned his attention back to the road. Whit in 15 minutes they pulled into the Chilton parking lot. As Jess opened the door for her he asked, "You wanna show me were the main office is, and then my next class?" he asked a confused look on his face.  
  
"You look cute confused." She said softly as she reached up and kissed him.  
  
"You always do." He replied. She looked down and started playing with the ring. "so are we gonna go, or are we just gonna stand in the Chilton parking lot, because if were just gonna STAND here then I'm sure I could find a more "interesting" way to spend our time." He said raising an eyebrow suggestively.  
  
"Keep wishing." She said as she took his hand and lead him towards the building.  
  
"I WILL!" he stated firmly, Rory just blushed lightly as they walked into the building. Jess looked around him and saw all the looks that she, no they were getting, and he put his arm around her waist protectively, and pulled her towards him. As they walked rumors and questions started.  
  
"who was that handsome guy?"  
  
"WHY was he with Rory?"  
  
"How did Rory know him?"  
  
"How could they ALREADY be together if he was new here?"  
  
"How come Rory always had the hot guys when she was soo PLAIN!?" More questions and still no answers, but these people were determined to find out exactly what was going on with the now Famous Rory Gilmore and that Guy! After Rory had shown Jess his Locker, and took him to his first class, and said she would see him next period she ran into someone in the halls.  
  
"Hi Rory," She started "who was that guy you were with this morning, he was looking very niiice!" She smiled at Rory, but not a true smile, not even a polite smile, but a smile that said, "I like him and I sure as hell am going to get him!"  
  
"That, SUMMER, is NONE of your business, so why don't you go seduce some Freshman or something?"  
  
"Listen bitch I bet you paid that guy to come in with you, I mean really why would anyone that looked like HIM want to be with you. I mean your such a MARY! I don't know why I'm even here wasting my time talking to you, I'll get him Gilmore, I assure you I ALWAYS get what I want!" Rory waited for Summer to finish her thought, which seemed to take a great deal of effort and she slowly walked up to her and Slapped her straight across the face, a red mark had appeared.  
  
"Well summer, I guess there's a first time for everything!" Just then Jess showed up in the hall way, he was looking for his locker, he had forgotten a book he needed for Lit. and he got a little bit confused, but he didn't miss much of the whole "Scene" between the two. He walked by slowly and shoot summer the worst look she had ever seen, cupped the side of Rory's face and gave her the most passionate kiss. Having to hold her against the lockers so he wouldn't fall over. After about a minute he pulled away with a goofy grin on his face.  
  
"I have to get to class, but I'll see you next period."  
  
"Ok, see ya then."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"OH and Rory," he said turning around in the hall way, making sure that summer heard every word he said.  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"There's more where that came from." With that he turned and walked away a grin still on his face. Summer looked like she was about to blow up and Rory quickly turned around and walked to her class pulling the note out of her pocket that said she could be late because she was helping a new student.  
  
"Gilmore!" Summer shouted to Rory's back "I'm NOT finished with you yet!" Rory just kept walking, sometimes having a boyfriend like Jess Really paid off! She sighed inwardly. This was gonna be interesting.  
  
A/ 


	7. Yummy

A/n first I'd like to say that I'm sooo pleased with all the reviews I've been getting. It makes me feel that people actually enjoy my writing. I'm sorry about spazing out earlier about my spelling I was having a bad day. Thank for ALL the great reviews you've all given me. I wish I could mention you all in this but I'm sure you'd all much rather read my story. Sorry it took me soo long to post. Well Enjoy.  
  
Chapter 7 ~*~Yummy~*~  
  
They we're sitting together at lunch talking about Chilton and what Jess thought of it. How the look on Summers face was worth everything, and how that was probably the best day of Chilton Rory had ever been through. Then all of a sudden the lunch room turned quiet and everyone turned to look at the door way. As people began to whisper all of them the same exact thing. "The king of Chilton is back!" He scanned the room until he saw her, as he swiftly walked over to where she and Jess were sitting. [a/n SORRY but I HAD to bring him into the story he's just sooooo hot, not to worry he's not a threat to Rory, and Jess's relationship.well just read it!]  
  
"Hey Rory, can I sit here?"  
  
"Umm yea, sure" she said throwing Jess a very confused expression which said something along the lines of what-the-hell-is-he-sitting-with-us-for. At that moment though Jess looked up at WHO had just sat down with them.  
  
"TRISTAN" he asked shocked he hadn't seen this guy for ever.  
  
"Jess?" Rory glanced at both of them, **how did they know each other.**  
  
"Yo man, its been way to long! How you been?"  
  
"I've been good. And your self, KING OF CHILTON? Didn't really hear about that one!"  
  
"Yea, well some parts of my life weren't all that important."  
  
"HELLO!?! Someone want to explain this whole how we know each other thing to this poor confused, yet very adorable coffee deprived girl?" Rory said, not wanting to be ignored.  
  
"WELL Mary," Tristan began, using the all to familiar nick-name. "Jess and I go WAY back."  
  
"We've known each other since we were in diapers. Or mother's knew each other one way or another. We haven't really seen each other much, ever since my mom well ya know. But we kept in touch. I never thought that the Tristan cough bible boy cough was this one!"  
  
"That pretty much covers it!" Tristan stated swinging his arm casually over Rory's shoulder. "Now.BIBLE BOY? That's something I'd like to hear about."  
  
"Well, since YOU call me Mary, I only figured that Bible Boy fit nicely."  
  
"Yea, what is up with the whole Mary thing?" Jess asked narrowing his eyes to wear Tristan's arm rested. As Rory kept shooting him apologetic looks. She knew he wasn't going to go physco on her like Dean would, although she wasn't to sure what he would do.  
  
"Ya know man, like the "VIRGIN MARY"  
  
"I see," Jess started and sent a weird look at Rory. "well now Tristan we'll have defiantly have to change that nickname.well at least to a Magdalena." He winked at Rory who smacked his arm. Tristan's eyes practically popped out of his head.  
  
"So jess you never told me how do you know my uhh.Mary."  
  
"Your Mary ehe.well uhh I guess we call her different things, your Mary, my girlfriend. All the same." Tristan dropped his arm immediately  
  
"your going out with her?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"That's cool."  
  
"Yup." The rest of lunch was spent catching up and just talking. Rory realized that Tristan wasn't all that bad of a person when he wasn't making innuendos towards her. They made plans to meet up later that week and just chill. Before they walked off to their respectable classes Tristan turned around smiling and says to Jess.  
  
"But I do know one thing though, Bitches they come, they go, Saturday through Sunday Monday, Monday through Sunday yo,"  
  
Some way Rory didn't want to know why both guys started laughing hysterically at a few lyrics from a song. "I don't want to know, I don't want to know" Rory mumbled to herself.  
  
"Baby wait up," Jess said, jogging to catch up to her. "I'll meet you at your locker after school.then we can uhh do what we wanted to do this morning?"  
  
"We'll see about the last part, bucko." She pulled him down for a kiss."yummy" and walked off. Leaving Jess to stare after her as she walked to AP Chem. After school he meet Rory at her locker as planned took her hand, grabbed her bag, and pulled her along to his car. She smiled up at him. "You know what?" she asked him.  
  
"Huh."  
  
"Everyone kept telling me what a hot boyfriend I have."  
  
"Huh."  
  
"Yup, and ya know I'm beginning to see that they have a point."  
  
"BEGINNING?" he asked in mock-hurt.  
  
"Well ya know, sometime people have to point out what's right in front of you."  
  
"You're telling me you couldn't see my HOTTNESS with out other people's help?"  
  
"Nope!"  
  
"Well in that case," he lunged at her and started tickling her until she couldn't breath.  
  
"JESS STOP!!!!!" she screamed, in beaten fits of laughter. She then realized what position they were in, Jess lying on top of her in the car. She reached up and kissed him. A very intense kiss full of hunger, and joy, and love. They started to get a little carried away as Jess's tie flew to the back seat. And Rory pulled away.  
  
"Did I do something? Did I bite your tongue?"  
  
"No, nothing like that, its just that we're in the parking lot in front of our school.its just not all that romantic, or even comfortable." She replied a gleam in her eye. "I haven't seen uuhh, your finished apartment yet, care to give me the tour?" she said smiling.  
  
"Sure, anytime."  
  
A/n here's another one of these, ok so Tristan is back in this chapter, its just a filler to get him into the story of course! Muhaha. I'm not quit sure were I'm going but I'm sure I'll get there eventually. Tehe aight enjoy XoXo sash. 


	8. Whats your Fetish?

Chapter 8 ~~ WHATS YOUR FETISH?~~  
  
Rory and Jess walked into Luke's apartment, as Jess pulled Rory into his bedroom. She flopped down onto his bed and he sat down next to her, just smiling down at her. She pulled him into a deep kiss, while also pulling him down on top of her. She pulled away for a minute just to look at him then mumbled "I love you". Then he kissed her, long and hard. Soon one thing lead to another and the two were pulled into a world of their own, in utter and complete bliss.  
  
Later they night they were, hanging around and talking. "Jess?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"What did Tristan mean when he said  
  
"I do know one thing though, bitch's they come and go Saturday through Sunday Monday Monday through Sunday yo." Jess smirked at him.  
  
"You sure you want to know?"  
  
"If I didn't why would I be asking?"  
  
"Good point. Ok well one time Tristan and I were walking through New York City, and you know how just looking at Tristan you see dollar signs. So we're walking through and all these girl just keep looking at him, random ones even went up to him and asked for his number, or gave him their card. It was hilarious. So when we heard that song we thought it worked quiet nicely." Rory laughed quietly at that.  
  
"Whores were trying to pick up Tristan!! That's just great!" she smiled.  
  
"What makes you think it was JUST Tristan?" Jess asked with a pout on his handsome face.  
  
"AWW hunnie, did you really think whores would pick you up?"  
  
"Well you did!" he said smiling.  
  
"Yea, keep wishing Jess! You couldn't get me again if you tried!" she said sticking her tongue out at him. "Now I want my money, and I'll leave." She smiled at him. He just lunged at her, and kissed her but very quickly so she couldn't kiss him back. "HEY, NO FAIR" she said looking up as he was straddling her waist and hold her arms down.  
  
"Get used to it Gilmore" She just looked up at him with her "Bambi" eyes. "OH NO! you are Not pulling those on me." She didn't stop. "RORY, STOP THAT RIGHT NOW." She didn't. She added a pout. "UGH FINE!" he said in frustration of losing. He could never say "no" to her. He bent down and kissed her gently, letting go of her hands, but still straddling her waist. She lifted her hands up and placed them on Jess's neck.  
  
"See Jess, I always win."  
  
"That's because I want you too." He smiled down at her.  
  
"OH MY G-D you know what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
" I HAVE THE PERFECT QUIZ!!!" she squealed.  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"COME ON," she said getting up and taking Jess's hand and pulling him along with her.  
  
"SOO exactly what IS this test, your making me take Gilmore!?"  
  
"You'll see, " She said smiling evilly at him. She typed in a website and opened a few links, and finely found what she was looking for, on the top of the page it said. What's your Fetish?  
  
"OH NO!! NO!"  
  
"PWEASE JESSE?? PERRTTTY PWEASE?" she said looking up at him with big innocent eyes. "FOR ME?"  
  
"Ugh FINE!!, but this is ONLY for you, and I swear if this EVER comes out.I don't know what I'll do! You got that?"  
  
"of course!" She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and turned back around towards the screen. "Ok first question-" after a few question Rory screamed out "JESS HAS A FOOD FETISH!!!!"  
  
"You wanna say that any louder."  
  
"Well" she takes a deep breath. He gives her a pleading look. "Ok, fine I wont, but howcomeyouneverusedfoodwithme?" she slightly blushed.  
  
"Oh Rory, don't take it personally, I just haven't had the chance yet." he gave her a knowing smile, kissing her. "Would you like me to?"  
  
"I dunno, I mean it's not like I ever tried it, but it sounds interesting enough."  
  
"I will Ror. I will, just give it time."  
  
"yes sir."  
  
"How bout.we find out YOUR fetish Ror?"  
  
"YOU WOULDN'T"  
  
"Come one Rory, its only fair I mean you did it to me. PWEASE?"  
  
"Your so frustrating!" she said smiling but letting him ask her the questions on the quiz. "I'M TO PURE!?! JESS!!! IS THERE ANYTHING WRONG WITH ME BEING PURE!?!?!?!"  
  
"No baby, your perfect! Plus I like you being pure." he said trailing off, giving her a suggestive look. "I'll take care of that soon enough though." SHE JUMPED onto his lap and started kissing him very fast and hard until she could no longer breath.  
  
"How's that for pure?"  
  
"Huh. Still pure-ish." She just stuck out her tongue out at him. Turning around in his lap as she was about to get off him he pulled her back, holding a very strong grip around her waist as he pulled her closer to him. "I love you JUST the way you are Rory. Pure and all.that's what makes you, you. Your perfect baby. PERFECT." She turned around a placed her head down on his chest and took one of his hands into her own. "THIS is the Rory I know and love.well this one and the one in bed" he smiled  
  
"Oh hush, your ruining it!" after five minutes "JESSS.."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"COFFEE!!!!!!!"  
  
"Rory I dunno."  
  
"I even came up with a song..C is for coffee that's good enough for me, C is for coffee that's good enough for me C is for coffee that's good enough for me OOOHHHH COFFEE, COFFEE, COFFEE, starts with C!!! Like it?"  
  
"Uhh babe, your weird.!"  
  
"I KNOW! But you love me anyways..so about the coffee."  
  
A/n that's all for now..i dunno I felt like making a chapter and this is what I came up with.more plot later.tehe enjoy ~*~sash~*~ 


	9. Changes

Chapter 9 ~*~Changes~*~  
  
Rory and Lane sat on Rory's bed listening to soft Jazz coming from the speakers. Sitting there a tissue box between them, they reminisced about everything you could think off, random days at the mall, boys, their mothers, party's, everything and anything you could think of they talked about. Tears streaming silently down their faces. Tissues littered the ground around them, and over flowed the garbage can. They hadn't really thought about it, what it was going to be like when they both went of to college. What were the chances they would go to the same college. And it DEFFINATLY would not be the same as living a minutes walk from one another. It hit them, the middle of their senior year, and it hit them much harder then they expected. They didn't realize just how different it was going to be. They weren't happy.  
  
"what do you say" Rory started, in between sobs, and whipping away the tears "that we have a movie night, with junk food galore?"  
  
"Girls night?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Sounds great."  
  
"Ok, so we'll go and get movies and food, come on up.but first let me go splash some cold water on my face." They were both splotchy because they had been crying for the past few hours. They cleaned them selves up and headed out. They were leaving Dooses and heading to the video store when they saw Jess. "Hey I'm gonna go say hi really quickly and tell him that we can't do anything tonight ok?"  
  
"Yea sure, I'll just meet you at the video store than."  
  
"Sounds like a plan." Rory ran over to were Jess was obviously waiting for her. "Hey" she said. Giving him a quick kiss.  
  
"Hi"  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Nothing, just on my break."  
  
"Sounds fun."  
  
"So what are you two lady's up to?"  
  
"Girls night kinda thing. You know?"  
  
"Yea. So I'll see ya tomorrow morning?"  
  
"Deffinatly. Maybe even later tonight if I need coffee."  
  
"ok, bye babe." He said leaned down and kissed her.  
  
"Bye." She kissed him once more and went off to the video store.  
  
After a while of looking around the store they picked out practical magic and I am Sam. Two completely different movie that had nothing to do with one another. But yet fit them perfectly. Practical Magic though fantasy involves the reuniting of sisters. A hope for both of them in the future, and I am Sam just for Rory since she'd never be able to watch that kind of movie with Lorelei. Not only that but these movies seemed to fit both girls. Two completely different people, trying to make it in the real world. To girl's that befriended each other, and through all their differences their similarity's kept them together.  
  
"Coffee?" Rory asked. "so I don't get a craving during the movies."  
  
"Alright." They both walked into Luke's.  
  
"LLLLLUUUUUUUKKKKKKKEEEEEEEE" Rory hollered as she walked into the diner. "COFFEE!!" Luke walked in from the kitchen.  
  
"your turning into your mother, more and more everyday."  
  
"I'll take that as a compliment." She said smiling broadly. "We'll take 4 cups of coffee to go."  
  
"But I only want one." Lane interrupted."  
  
"Oh, ok Luke 5 cups of coffee."  
  
"It'll kill you."  
  
"then I'll die happy!" she said smiling. Just then Jess walked down the stairs. "Jeeessssseeeee" she wined.  
  
"Huh."  
  
"Luke wont give me my 5 cups of coffee." She smiled at him sweetly.  
  
"Rory.I dunno.I don't want to get on Luke's bad side." She pulled him down and kissed him long and hard. "Well.uhh."he said looking for the right word.  
  
"Jess pour the coffee."  
  
"Yes ma'am" he said and went to pour her the 5 cups of coffee. He came back within in a minute.  
  
"Thanks Jess, I'll see you later. Bye." She walked off with Lane shaking her head.  
  
~~~Crap Shack~~~  
  
"So which movie should we watch first?" Rory asked.  
  
"How about I am Sam, first to get the heavy stuff out of the way, and then Practical Magic?" Lane replied.  
  
"Sounds good to me."  
  
2 movies, 10 bags of chips, 20 candy bars, 5 cups of coffee, 2 bottles of soda, 1 pizza box ,and 3 bowls of popcorn later Land and Rory sat on the couch talking.  
  
"So how's your and Dave's relationship?" Rory asked  
  
"So far so good, I feel so bad at times though because I can't see him with my mom's permission even though she likes him so much. I have to keep seeing all these Korean guys. I just hope he doesn't pull a Henry on me."  
  
"I doubt he would I mean Dave is a great guy, and he's planning right along with you, I don't think he wants to lose you."  
  
"Yea, I guess your right. I got SO freaked out when the band said they knew what was going on, I though for sure they knew that Dave and I we're together."  
  
"Yea, fortunately it was just them finding out he was "CHRISTIN"."  
  
"Yea, I wonder how he feels about that though, I mean he doesn't believe in God."  
  
"Oh well, he likes you enough to pretend too."  
  
"Isn't that sweet? I think I love him."  
  
"AWWWW."  
  
"So how are you and Jess coming along?"  
  
"Great. He's been so great through everything, I mean he even started going to Chilton because of me."  
  
"So uhh..how far have you guys gone."  
  
"We uh. umm we. wehadsex."  
  
"YOU WHAT?"  
  
"We had sex."  
  
"Wow when did this happen?"  
  
"A while ago."  
  
"Does Lorelei know about this?"  
  
"No, not yet. I haven't really figured out a way to tell her. I mean it's weird what am I supposed to say. 'Hey mom guess what happened between me and Jess.' You know its just weird."  
  
Just as Rory said the last time phrase Lorelei walked through the door. "What happened between you and Jess."  
  
"Oh, just that I.I get coffee now buy kissing him."  
  
"REALLY?" She gasped "Hmm maybe I should use that method on Luke." She looked down at all the junk food, and the cups of coffee. " Did you save me any coffee?"  
  
"No,"  
  
"EVIL CHILD."  
  
"Mom, you hate cold coffee!!"  
  
"Good point, hey I'm gonna go get some coffee from Luke, I might stay their for a while so I'll see you later babe. Bye Lane."  
  
"Bye mom"  
  
"See you, Lorelei."  
  
"Once the door locked and they heard her walk off. "That was a close safe."  
  
"Yea I know." She breathed out. "Hey do you and Dave want to double with Jess and I sometimes. We could Tell Mama Kim that we're going to a bible reading in Hartford."  
  
"Yea that sounds great. Speaking of Mama Kim I better get home its getting late I'll call you tomorrow about the double date."  
  
"Ok, bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
A few minutes after Lane left and Rory had thrown out all the garbage, and rewound the tapes she called Jess.  
  
Rory/Jess  
  
R: Hey Jess  
  
J: Hi  
  
R: what are you up to right now?  
  
J: Reading.  
  
R: Oh, so I guess your busy.  
  
J: I'm never to busy for you. What did you have in mind.  
  
R: I don't know, walk around, maybe go to the bridge, Just talk.  
  
J: I'll be over in a few minutes.  
  
R: Bye Jess  
  
J: See You.  
  
Five minutes later Jess showed up at Rory's door. Turning the handle he walked in. "Rory." He called out "You in here?"  
  
"Yea, hold on I'll be right out." She walked out of her bed room in a baby blue turtle neck, and jeans.  
  
"You look pretty."  
  
"I think you like me." Rory said in a 2 year old voice.  
  
"Me like YOU, NEVER. You have cooties!" he said with a little lisp.  
  
"Did Jesse have a lisp as a boy."  
  
"Who me, never."  
  
"AWWW.." She gave him a quick kiss. "come one lets go to the bridge."  
  
"Rory, don't tell anyone."  
  
"I wont. I PROMITH" she said grinning up at him. She grabbed her coat and ran outside with him hot on her heels.  
  
A/N I'm sorry it took me sooo long to post I dunno what came over me well enjoy and I'll TRY to post sooner next time. I PROMITH! Alright thanks everyone and PLEASE review. XoXo -:+:-Sash -:+:- 


	10. The Grimm Brothers FairyTales

Chapter 10 ~*~The Grimm Brothers fairy tales~*~  
  
Panting and out of breath Rory sat down on the bridge watching as Jess came up and sat down next to hear. "I win" she said smiling broadly.  
  
"I didn't know that this was a race." He answered  
  
"Well it was, and now you know." She smiled back  
  
"So is that how things work? First we do something and THEN you tell me why we did it?"  
  
"Oh course, I thought you had known."  
  
"Nope. What are you going to do about it?"  
  
"Nothing." She said, and took his hand into her own. Jess pulled her closer to him and she leaned her head against his shoulder. They sat like that for a good half hour, just enjoying each other's company, and looking up at the stars. After the time Jess looked down and saw that Rory's cheeks were covered in tears, and she had curled up into a ball next to him.  
  
"Baby what's wrong?" He asked, his voice laced with concern.  
  
"Nothing" she said, trying to keep up a smile, that looked like it was taking all her effort.  
  
"Rory, obviously something is wrong."  
  
"It's nothing. And anyway you wouldn't understand it."  
  
"Try me. Please."  
  
"I dunno."  
  
"Rory.."  
  
"I have really, really, bad cramps." She looked at his face expecting one of those looks from him, that you'd get from any guy when talking about your period, but the look never came.  
  
"Where does it hurt?" He asked softly. She pointed to her right side.  
  
"There." She replied. He slowly and very gently started to rub her side where it hurt trying to ease the cramp. He kept it up for a good hour.  
  
"Any better?"  
  
"Almost gone." She smiled at him. "I love you."  
  
"I know" She shivered "do you want to go home?"  
  
"Yea, lets go." He stood up and helped her up, taking her hand they walked to Rory's house. "Do you want to come in?" she asked looking up at him with big innocent eyes.  
  
"Do you want me to come in?"  
  
"Would I be asking if I didn't?"  
  
"You could be trying to be polite will thinking, Lord I hope this basterd doesn't take my invitation seriously and leaves me alone."  
  
"Do us Gilmore's ever act polite?"  
  
"Good point, I'd love to come in." Rory opened the door and called out.  
  
"MOM? You home??" no answer. "Guess she still at your house." They looked at each other before both coming to the same conclusion, and at the same time replying.  
  
"EWWW"  
  
"Come on Jess, off to my room we go." She smiled at him seductively.  
  
"Hmm.wonder what we'll do."  
  
"DIRTY" she replied sounding an awful lot like Lorelei when she said so. "I was going to show you the new book I got."  
  
"Is that what you crazy teen's are calling it these days?" he asked her.  
  
"What if we are?"  
  
"I have NO problem with that." He said sitting down on her bed. While she closed and locked the door behind her. Then turned around and went towards her bookshelf scanning over the titles with her eyes. Jess got up and went behind her, standing inch's away from her. "You really wanted to show me a book?" He asked quietly.  
  
"Fooled you." she said softly turning around to face him. She noticed how close he was as he wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"Good." He breathed out, as he crashed his lips onto hers. He pulled her down onto the bed as they continued making out. She pulled away from his lips and trailed little kisses up his jaw bone to his ear, where she nibbled softly. "Good G-d Rory, you're driving me crazy." He said.  
  
"Then my plan has worked." She looked up into his eyes, and saw passion burning in them. "Jess we shouldn't go further."  
  
"Why not?" he said feeling dejected. "Did I do something?"  
  
"OH no, of course not, but you remember the cramps?"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"What does that Usually mean?"  
  
"Right. Can we keep doing this at least?" he said, while giving her a soft kiss.  
  
"Can you restrain yourself, and keep only to it?" she asked with a smile.  
  
"I can sure try ma'am" he grinned back.  
  
"Then by all means." He didn't let her finish the sentence, as he pulled her closer to him and started kissing her. A while later they were lying on her bed talking, and she turned on her stero, so it softly played in the background.  
  
"The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful Stop me and steal my breath Emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky Never revealing their depth"  
  
"I love this song," Rory announced. When it started playing.  
  
"You would!"  
  
"What's that supposed to mean." She asked playfully swatting at his arm.  
  
"I love you." He kissed her.  
  
"Tell me that we belong together Dress it up with the trappings of love I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above"  
  
"You can't keep using that to not tell me what you mean."  
  
"Can so!" he replied. She pouted. "You're beautiful."  
  
"I'll be your cryin' shoulder I'll be love suicide I'll be better when I'm older I'll be the greatest fan of your life"  
  
"Will you be by cryin shoulder?"  
  
"Aren't I always?"  
  
"I know."  
  
"Rain falls angry on the tin roof As we lie awake in my bed You're my survival, you're my living proof My love is alive and not dead"  
  
"Do you think we'll stay together through college?"  
  
"Do you want us too?"  
  
"OH COURSE I DO! How could you think other wise Jess?"  
  
"Then we will."  
  
"Tell me that we belong together Dress it up with the trappings of love I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above"  
  
"You promise?" He looked into her eyes.  
  
"Would I ever lie to you?"  
  
"I'll be your cryin' shoulder I'll be love suicide I'll be better when I'm older I'll be the greatest fan of your life"  
  
"You can't control these things Jess, you don't know what will happen."  
  
"If we do break up, he said avoiding her last statement. These days will be the best and happiest of my life. And nothing, Rory, nothing will change that!"  
  
"I've dropped out, burned up, fought my way back from the dead Tuned in, turned on, remembered the things you said"  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"I'll be your cryin' shoulder I'll be love suicide I'll be better when I'm older I'll be the greatest fan of your life"  
  
"And until then, we have the rest of senior year, and the summer until we have to split."  
  
"More than you can imagine."  
  
"Where do you want to go to college?"  
  
"I don't know yet."  
  
"I'll try to be in that city. If I'm not I'll be as close as possible. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, and I'm not letting you go with out a fight." She kissed him. Another song started playing.  
  
"So, do you wanna double with Lane and Dave sometime?"  
  
"Sure, sounds like fun."  
  
"When?"  
  
"In the near future."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"No clue."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Will tell Mrs. Kim that we're going to a biblical play in Hartford."  
  
"Huh."  
  
"Jess."  
  
"Mhm."  
  
"Will you read to me?"  
  
"What do you want me to read."  
  
"How about.'The Brothers Grimm Fairytales'?"  
  
"Rory those are so disturbing!"  
  
"PWEASE JESSE? For me?"  
  
"Fine.where's the book?" She reached over to her bedside table and handed it to him. She pulled up the blanket to cover both of them as he put his arm around her and she curled closer to him. "I love you"  
  
"I love you too." And with that he started reading.  
  
~~~~*~~~~*~~~~2 days later~~~~*~~~~*~~~~  
  
"Lane where you going?"  
  
"I'm going to a biblical play in Hartford."  
  
"Who are you going with?"  
  
"With Rory, Mama."  
  
"Will there be boys there?"  
  
"No mama, it's a girls' only play."  
  
"Okay, When does it end?"  
  
"Around 11:30, Mama."  
  
"Okay, I will see you at 12, no later!"  
  
"Bye mama," Lane replied almost running out of the house but trying not to seem to eager. Rory was waiting outside in her jeep and Lane jumped in. They than went to Luke's picked up Dave and Jess and drove to Hartford.  
  
"I WANNA GO ON THE FERRIS WHEEL!!!" Rory exclaimed as they got out of the car and bought some tickets.  
  
"How about we get something to eat first?" Lane asked.  
  
"Yea, that's a good idea." Jess said, and walked towards the food court area of the carnival.  
  
"OHH, I want a hot dog, oh and a corn dog, AND some cotton candy, and some popcorn.And." Rory said as they walked by each booth.  
  
"Rory, calm down, you can't eat that all at once." Jess said trying to calm her down.  
  
"BUT I WANT TO!" she cried out.  
  
"Hunnie, one at a time."  
  
She pouted back at him. "FINE."  
  
"You know your beginning to sound like Lorelei"  
  
"Well YOU are beginning to sound like LUKE." While this was going on Lane and Dave looked on with amusement.  
  
"Are they always like this?" Dave asked, pulling Lane closer to him, while holding her waist.  
  
"Yup, I think they learn it from Luke and Lorelei."  
  
"Oh dear." Dave said.  
  
"Can I at least get coffee?" Rory asked.  
  
"Yes you can." He said leaning down and kissing her neck. They stopped by and got a burger, and some fries, 4 shakes and some coffee. After they finished eating they went on a few rides and they came back to the Ferris wheel.  
  
"Jess, can we go on the Ferris Wheel now?"  
  
"Uhh.wouldn't you rather have me win you a Teddy Bear."  
  
"Well yea, but couldn't you do it after we go on the ride."  
  
"Well."  
  
"Please," she said kissing him. "Please." She whispered.  
  
"Okay, fine. We'll go." They stood in line for a few minutes, and sat down in a seat. With Dave and Lane one below them. Every time the seat would stop to let a new group of people on jess would grab Rory's hand and squeeze it tightly.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"What do you mean what's wrong?"  
  
"Well you don't seem to happy to have the Ferris Wheel stop."  
  
"I just don't like the jerky feeling." Rory squeezed his hand back.  
  
"I think I know what can keep your mind off of that." She said smirking at him.  
  
"Oh, and how's that?" She leaned over and kissed him. "Oh, now I see." He said as he kissed her back. Before they knew it they were being kicked off of the Ferris wheel.  
  
"Will you go and win me the Teddy Bear now?"  
  
"Sure." They said as they went off towards the game booths, while Lane and Dave had walked off in the direction of the rollercoaster. When they reached the game booths Jess had some problems knocking over the bottles and could only hit one. He won Rory a little Teddy Bear.  
  
"AWW it soo cute!" she said. She took his hand and pulled him towards the ring toss. "I WANNA TRY." So jess paid a dollar and she got 4 rings. She missed the first 3, and on the last one she threw and it landed in the center on the bottle. They gave her a giant whale. "Here you go Jess." She said handing it to him.  
  
"Thanks." He said.  
  
"What are you going to name him?"  
  
"You want me to name it?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How about.Rory?"  
  
"YOU'D NAME A WHALE AFTER ME?"  
  
"No, I guess not. Well how about.hmm."  
  
"How about.FRANKIE?"  
  
"Ok, Frankie the whale it is." Jess said smirking.  
  
"YAY."  
  
"I have NEVER had a girl win me a stuffed toy before."  
  
"First time for everything. Are you going to sleep with it? Keep it on your bed at all time?"  
  
"Of course and think I'm sleeping with you." he said winking at her.  
  
"DIRTY!"  
  
A/n Alrighty ladies and gents. That's all for now. Hope you enjoy it by the way the song is called "I'll Be" bye Edwin McCain. I LOVE that song. Tehe. Hope you liked this chapter PLEASE read and review, any insight you have will be highly appreciated. XoXo -:+:-Sash.-:+:- 


	11. I had a bad day again

Chapter 12 "I had a bad day again."  
  
As Rory was getting off the school bus, her ankle turned underneath her as she got off the last step and she fell off the bus. Her tights had torn and her knee was bleeding, but for her that wasn't the worst part of her day. She continued to limp across Stars Hollow to go home and change, then she spotted Luke's and figured, "might as well get some coffee." As she walked in limping the whole dinner turned to look at her. She didn't look around as she walked straight to the counter and plopped down on the stool. "I wish this town had something better to do then gossip sometimes. Jesus you'd think they'd have some type of life." Rory thought to herself as people began to whisper and murmur around her.  
  
"Can I get you anything Rory?" Luke asked looking down at the state of this girl who he'd come to love as a daughter.  
  
"Coffee would be nice." She responded looking up and managing a weak smile.  
  
"Coffee coming right up, it might take a few minutes though, I just put a new pot in. Is that alright?"  
  
"I think I'll live a few more minutes with out coffee Luke." She replied.  
  
"Well your mother sure can't, she came in here earlier and I had just started a new pot and she was about to go in hysterics within the 5 minutes it took to make some."  
  
Rory managed a small laugh. "Sounds like mom alright." Across the diner Kirk cleared his throat very loudly.  
  
"I'll be with you within a few minutes."  
  
"I'll be sitting here." Luke walked off. "wishing I could crawl into a hole for the next few years. Maybe even decades." She mumbled to herself, unknowingly Jess was behind her.  
  
"Why would you want to do that? What would I be left to do for those decades without my Rory?"  
  
"Move into an a joining hole?"  
  
"Could it be under a rock in a cave?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Its more original. How many people say they want to live under rocks in a cave? Not too many, while EVERYONE wants to crawl into a hole."  
  
"uh huh."  
  
"I think we've switched roles here."  
  
"How's that?"  
  
"Well I'M the one rambling uncontrollably and YOU'RE the one giving me answers such as 'uh huh'." Jess said.  
  
"Sorry, it hasn't been the best day today."  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that. What's wrong baby?"  
  
"Well I overslept, missed my bus, I couldn't take mom's car because she had to use it today, you had already left, so I had to wait for the next bus. I came in 30 minutes late, got yelled at because I was late, had a pop quiz in Calculus. I haven't had coffee at all today, my locker wouldn't open again, so I had to carry all my books around, I got assigned 3 projects all due next Monday. Then I spent another 2 hours at the student council meeting listening about what our colors should be for prom and then coming off the bus I fell and twisted my ankle and I cut my knee open.and .and it hurts." She said tears brimming her eyes. Jess took her into his arms and held her. **If only that was all** she thought to herself, **I wish I could just tell him why am I such a chicken!**  
  
"I'm sorry. Anything I could do to make you feel better?"  
  
"Well the coffee looks about done, could I have some?"  
  
"Sure." He walked over and poured her a cup. "Here you go baby."  
  
"Thanks a lot. I think I'm going to go home and take a relaxing bath and then start on my homework. So call me later tonight ok?" She asked taking the coffee with her as she stood up.  
  
"Sure thing, later." He leaned down and gave her a small kiss.  
  
"Bye," she kissed him back and then started limping out the door.  
  
"Hey Ror?" Jess yelled as she walked towards the door.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Do you want some help getting home?" She smiled at him gratefully  
  
"I'd love that." He jogged over to were she stood and took her back pack from her and let her lean against him as they started the slow walk back to her house.  
  
******* 30 minutes later *******  
  
Rory layed back into the warm bubbles in her bathtub. The bubbles and the smell of the oil over took her as she started closing her eyes. The flicker of the candles made shadows on the wall and that made Rory even more sleepy then she was. She turned on the CD player placed near her and "Bad Day" started to play. As she leaned back again being surrounded by the words, and the warm bath, and the smell of the oils and the candles she started to drift off.  
  
::Flash Back:: -earlier that day-  
  
Mike: Hey Rory.  
  
Rory: What do you want?  
  
She eyed him suspiciously, he never talked to her, she was surprised he even knew her name. She didn't like it when guys like him talked to her they always wanted something. She glanced around the halls wondering if Jess was any where around. **Damn it, where were the over protective boyfriends when you needed them?** she thought to herself.  
  
Mike: nothing really, just wanted to chat. See what life was like for you and all.  
  
Rory: no offence but you and I never "chat" we've never even spoken before!  
  
Mike: we haven't? * the look of fake shock came across his face. * Well then Rory, we'll have to do something about that wont we?  
  
HE was pushing her back against the locker with each step he took forward trapping her between him, the lockers and his arms.  
  
Mike: What do you say you and I go to dinner and a movie - tonight?  
  
Rory: Sorry I'm dating someone.  
  
Mike: you are?  
  
Rory: Yes  
  
Mike: Does that really matter, he won't need to know.  
  
Rory: I don't think so Mike, but thanks for the offer.  
  
Mike: LISTEN, no one turns me down.  
  
He looked down at her took her face in both his hands and kissed her, forcing his tongue into her mouth. She didn't know what to do, she'd never had such an experience before, sure she'd only kissed 3 guys but she cared for each of them, at least the smallest bit. But THIS she stood there frozen, not reacting but not being able to push him away. His strong arms keeping her in place. She finally snapped back into reality and tried to push him off her, but he was much stronger then her, but at least if she moved her head he couldn't kiss her, then with out thinking she kicked him, right in the groin. He fell back doubled over with pain. In that instant when Rory was struggling Tristan had come through the doors and saw the last part of the encounter as he jogged over to were Rory was standing.  
  
Tristan: are you okay?  
  
Rory: I've been better  
  
She stood there trying not to cry, but the tears started to roll down her cheeks.  
  
Tristan: Come here.  
  
He said it softly and she walked into his open arms and stood with him for a few minutes and till she could pull herself together again. When they separated he walked over to mike and pulled him up by the collar of his shirt.  
  
Tristan: IF YOU EVER, and I mean EVER touch Rory, say something to her, even LOOK at her the wrong way I swear to G-d I'll kill you, then when Jess her BOYFRIEND finds out he'll dig you back up and kill you again. YOU GOT THAT Balkmen?  
  
Mike: Yea.what ever you say.  
  
He then walked off, hobbling down the hall. When he had walked away Tristan turned towards Rory.  
  
Tristan: you ok, Mary?  
  
Rory: Yea, I'm fine.  
  
Tristan: You sure?  
  
Rory: Yea, umm.can you not tell Jess about this.  
  
Tristan: yea, sure, are you going to do it?  
  
Rory: Yea, but I need sometime to think about it. Okay.  
  
Tristan: Yea, sure Rory, well I need to get back to class, I said I went to get a drink.  
  
Rory: Ok,  
  
He started walking down the hall.  
  
Rory: TRISTAN  
  
Tristan: yea?  
  
Rory: Thanks.  
  
Tristan: Anytime, and I meant every word I said. And I know jess would do the same.  
  
::End Flashback::  
  
Rory opened her eyes and let out a deep sigh as she eyed the phone. She knew she had to tell him. What if he thought that she had come onto him? Or that she didn't struggle. **Oh G-d what am I going to do?** she thought to herself ** well I guess I might as well get this over with** She let out another sigh and picked up her phone.  
  
Rory/Jess inter cut  
  
Jess: Hello?  
  
Rory: Hey, Jess?  
  
Jess: Yea, Rory are you alright?  
  
Rory: I'm fine. Can you come over?  
  
Jess: Yea, now?  
  
Rory: Yea.  
  
Jess: I'll be right there.  
  
Rory: the doors open I'm in the tub.  
  
Jess: alright, I love you.  
  
Rory: Love you too. Bye.  
  
Jess: Bye.  
  
::end inter cut::  
  
As Rory lay in the tub waiting for Jess to come over the worst scenarios came to her head. **what if he dump's me, what if he hates me, what if he blames me for all of it, or doesn't believe me. What if he believes me but still can't stay with me through that, what if he attacks mike in school and gets kicked out, what will he do when the rumors start flying? Will he believe them? What if--** but she couldn't come up with any more random and scary ideas because Jess had come into the bathroom, slightly flush from the obvious run from the diner to Rory's house.  
  
"Hey-Rory" he said smiling.  
  
"Hi." She swallowed. "We uhh.well I.well uhh.I need to tell you something."  
  
"This can't be good." He sad down next to the tub on the floor and looked over at Rory who was obviously nervous. He took her hand in his and looked over at her quietly, waiting for her to say something. She'd do it when she was ready.  
  
"Lord, were do I start.I was about to head over to the library during my free period when Mike Balkmen approached me-" She started telling her whole story, as new tears formed and poured down her face, and Jess whipped them away with his free hand. "So.uhh. that's what I needed to tell you." she said the tears still flowing.  
  
"Oh, baby, I'm so sorry I wasn't there." He looked over at her, how come she had to go through this all the time.  
  
"Its not your fault." She sighed. "I'm sorry."  
  
"WHY? Rory this wasn't your fault you didn't do anything wrong, if anything its that Mike guys fault. It seems that you took care of him. I'm sure after that kick reproduction will become extremely hard for him." That caused Rory to smile.  
  
"I love you so much. I can just imagine Dean's reaction in this situation he'd probably blame me for not predicting this sooner and not stopping it."  
  
"I'm not Dean, and I'd never blame you for something that you can't control. I love you to much, I don't want to lose you." he whispered the last part.  
  
"You wont, and I know your not Dean, your nothing like him." She smiled "Can you hand me my towel I want to get out." He held the towel open for her as she stepped out of the bathtub. Then rapped her in it as one would do to a little kid who was getting out of the bath. He then pulled her close to him and gently kissed her forehead. She dried off, dried her hair and got dressed in a pair of sweat pants and a tank top and curled up on the couch.  
  
"Do you want to study together?" Jess asked looking over at her.  
  
"I'd love too." They sat together each doing their own homework, in silence for the next hour.  
  
"Rooorrry." he taunted getting bored.  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"I think its time for a study break."  
  
"Half an hour more. I'm almost done."  
  
"Fine" he pouted. He then pulled out a book and read, getting absorbed in his reading, and another hour passed by with out either of them noticing.  
  
"Jess."  
  
"huh."  
  
"I'm done."  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Wanna watch a movie?" she said moving closer to him, and cuddling up to him.  
  
"Ok. What movie?"  
  
"Well I rented this one, but uhh.I didn't want to watch it alone, and I didn't want to watch it with mom because she'd be more scared then me, and I need someone to protect me."  
  
"Rory stop rambling, what movie?"  
  
"The Exorcist"  
  
"YOU...You.you rented the exorcist?"  
  
"Yea. What's the big deal?"  
  
"Its so unlike you."  
  
"So will you watch it with me? Please?"  
  
"Alright, but you do know its quite disturbing don't you?"  
  
"Yea, but as long as you're here I'll be fine." She said getting up and putting the DVD into the Player and running back over to Jess and cuddling up close to him, and pulling a blanket over the both of them. As he put his arm around her and gave her a lingering kiss, only to have Rory interrupted the kiss with a shout of "IT'S STARTING"  
  
"IF you didn't want to kiss me all you had to do was say so." Jess said pouting. She leaned over and gave him a quick peck. "Its just not the same when you don't mean it."  
  
"Uh huh, Jess watch the movie." He pulled her closer to him as he leaned back against the arm of the couch, as he placed little kisses down her neck. "JESS."  
  
"What? The beginning of the movie is slow."  
  
"Guys!"  
  
"Meh." He said focusing his attention back to her neck.  
  
"Jess are you going to watch the movie or just give me hickys [I think that's how you spell it--] the entire time?"  
  
"I'll start watching when it start's getting interesting, watching some guys speaking in foreign language that doesn't apply to the movie just doesn't fascinate me as much as your neck does." She turned around and gave him a quick kiss.  
  
"Now start watching its getting interesting." He left one more kiss on her neck.  
  
"Love you."  
  
"I know." She said, and leaned back against his chest. 45 minutes later. "OMG, jess what the hell. That's so gross, oh G-d." she screamed , as the girl crab walked down the stairs. [If you've seen the movie you know what I'm talking about. ::Shudders:: ok back to story] She held on to his hand tightly and turned her head into his chest.  
  
"I told you it was disturbing, Rory its ok, its over. Come on, do you really want to watch this? It doesn't get much better."  
  
"Yes, I do. I'm fine. Kiss me." She said looking up at him. He leaned down and gave her a kiss. "Ok, now I'm fine," she took a deep breath, and turned her attention towards the screen. At the end of the movie Rory sat there staring at the screen in so much awe and distress. "WHY did you let me watch that? What's wrong with you?"  
  
"Rory.what? I didn't let you, you wanted to. I ASKED you if you wanted to watch it, you said YES. Don't blame me."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Come on, I'll buy you some coffee."  
  
"Yay! You wanna carry me? Please?"  
  
"Rory, you're a big girl now, you can walk yourself!"  
  
"Sure, you have to be all reasonable all the time don't you."  
  
"One of us has to be!" In response Rory muttered something incoherently. "And plus, how would it look if I carried you across the town, we're 18 now, not 10."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"Rory!"  
  
"Pretty please."  
  
"I have a bad back" He said trying to come up with some reason to say no to her.  
  
"No you don't."  
  
"How would you know?"  
  
"You couldn't get into certain positions with a bad back!"  
  
"What positions." he thought about it for a moment, then he looked up and saw Rory blush slightly. "OHH THOSE."  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Rory."  
  
"Come on Jess, I've had a really crappy day. Please."  
  
"Fine." **I really need to work on my will power.** Jess thought to himself. 


	12. I can pencil you in after Summer

A/n For those of you who complained about my last chapter, lets clear somethings up, First of all I CAN'T SPELL and my GRAMMER SUCKS. If you'd like to proof my work before I post say so or E-mail me at Tinkerbell74686@hotmail.com Second the Whole mike thing did not come out of no where, I know where it came from and its coming together in this chapter!! I wouldn't just randomly throw that in there. Third, Whether or not Jess would say "baby" and "hunnie" in the TV show doesn't apply to my story because I'm posting to FANFICTION where I can have them act how ever I want. OK. Other than that everyone that left a nice review thanks a lot well enjoy! ~~Sash.~~  
  
Chapter 13  
  
The next day at Chilton Summer came up to Mike. "Well what happened with Rory?" She asked.  
  
"Umm I tried, I kissed her, but she won't go out with me, then she kicked me in the balls, and Tristan threatened me."  
  
"THAT'S IT!! Why did I make out with you? Jesus now she has Tristan on her side too. What am I going to do. How the Hell am I going to get Jess if they don't break up, HUH Balkmen?"  
  
"I don't know, but you can leave me out of it, I'm tired of seducing people for you."  
  
"Oh you enjoy it Balkmen, and you keep coming back!"  
  
"I'm not just a puppet you know, and anyway it looks like you've found the first person you can't have, poor you, well get used to disappointments!"  
  
"I WILL get him, not get out of my site!" she said with a wave of her hand. What she didn't know was that Tristan had over heard the entire encounter, and he wanted to get that BITCH back for what she was trying to do to his friends.  
  
*****Later that day, at lunch, the three were sitting together and discussing the situation with Summer.  
  
"Well I say we should get her back." Tristan said after he re-told them what he had heard.  
  
"How do you plan on doing that?" Jess asked intrigued by this.  
  
"well I was thinking you lead Summer on, have her think she has you, maybe even go on a date with her, then dump her publicly and go on about how Rory is so much better than her and how she'd never compare, and how she's cheaper then a penny hoe."  
  
"I don't like that idea." Rory said after a minute of thinking it over.  
  
"Why is that?" Jess asked  
  
"I don't want to share you with anyone, let alone Summer, plus she'd never get you so why give her the satisfaction of thinking she has you, even if its for a day. Why don't you just avoid her, and if she's ever in eye shoot of us you just.Kiss me.unless we're in class. That's a no no."  
  
Jess pouted at her, "You ruin all my fun, Ror."  
  
"Deal with it."  
  
"Fine, if that's what you want to do." Tristan said. "My way would have been so much more fun though."  
  
"Yea, and it in no way involved you!" Rory said.  
  
"So. it would have still been funny." He retorted.  
  
Jess leaned in and kissed Rory. "what was that for?" she asked.  
  
"Summer just walked in." He smiled at her. "maybe this will be fun after all."  
  
"Yea, for you two." Mumbled Tristan.  
  
"Does poow wittle twistan feel left out because for once he's not the one making out with some poor girl in front of everyone?"  
  
"Yes." He said with a smile playing on his lips.  
  
"We should set you up with someone!!" Rory said squealing with excitement over the idea.  
  
"NO."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"HELL NO."  
  
"PRETTY PLEASE!?"  
  
"Rory.no!"  
  
"PPPPPPPLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEAAAAAAASSSSSSSEEEEEEEE?" She shoot him her puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Isn't she hard to say no to?" Jess asked. Tristan nodded his head. "yea, well I get this ALL the time."  
  
"You know talking about someone like that in front of them isn't very nice."  
  
"Well its not very nice to set me up with someone I don't want to go out with!"  
  
"How do you know you wont want to go out with her? Huh? You don't even know who I have in mind. For all you know it could be.Tyra Banks! So...YEA!"  
  
"Rory, you don't know Tyra Banks!"  
  
"How do you know Tristan, I suppose you think you know everyone I do and don't know?"  
  
"Do you know her?"  
  
"Well.NO, but that's not the point."  
  
"Well unless your setting me up with Tyra Banks then I don't want to be set up!!"  
  
"OH PLEASE?"  
  
"NO! End of discussion Rory. Later Jess." He said took his tray and walked away from the lunch table.  
  
"I will set him up if it's the last thing I do!" Rory mumbled to herself.  
  
"Obviously he doesn't want to be set up Ror."  
  
"SOOO.he doesn't know what he wants!"  
  
"How would you know what he wants and doesn't want Gilmore?"  
  
"I know everything! Plus he needs a girlfriend I haven't seen him with anyone since he's been back."  
  
"Maybe he doesn't want a girlfriend."  
  
"Are we talking about the same Tristan DuGray?"  
  
"Maybe he wants someone that's already taken?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Nothing babe. So you know everything?"  
  
"Uh huh, that's right, I do."  
  
"then you also know what I want."  
  
"A.lollipop?" Rory said smiling. She loved teasing him.  
  
"Yes, that's EXACTLY what I want!" He said sticking his tongue out at her.  
  
"Oh.you want to get that involved in all of this?"  
  
"Well.uhh.WHAT IF I DID?"  
  
"Then I'd have to say-" but she didn't finish because she just kissed him.  
  
"That works. Maybe you do know everything!"  
  
"See I told you."  
  
"Ok then.well when did I first know I loved you?"  
  
"The moment you saw me?" She said smiling broadly.  
  
"Damn it, I say that a lot don't I?" Rory just nodded her head at him.  
  
"and I also happen to know that you still love me!" She said.  
  
"There my friend your wrong,"  
  
"I am? How so?"  
  
"I just use you for the sex now, I really love Summer!"  
  
"Your mean." She said.  
  
"You got to love me." He leaned over and kissed her, "you're beautiful Rory, you know that."  
  
"Yes." She smiled back at him, and kissed him. "you are too."  
  
"Beautiful?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you."  
  
b::::RING::::/b  
  
"Damn bell ruins everything!" Jess said in a huff.  
  
"Meet me at my locker after school?"  
  
"Uhh, I can pencil you in . after Summer."  
  
"You wish." She said with a giggle. "See you then." She walked off. Jess gave a deep sigh and walked off after her. [A/N at the moment I am drooling at my lovely desk top ,with a certain Milo on it.so.excuse me for any lovey dovey things. He's hot!" Ok back to story!]  
  
***~***~*** Bridge, later that day***~***~***  
  
Rory had just finished her homework, and went to the dinner to see if Jess was around, after checking in with Luke all she got was that Jess left half an hour ago and left with his guitar. So Rory got a cup of coffee and went off in search of her Jess. She was walking not thinking, but her feet seemed to know where they were going with out her help because they managed to take her to the bridge, but before Jess saw her, she heard him strumming his guitar and singing along. Every now and then he would play the wrong cord, swear, and start over again. She thought it was amazingly cute and after a few minutes of just watching him she walked over to him and sat down next to him.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hi" He said not looking over.  
  
"Watch ya playing." She asked moving closer.  
  
"A song." He replied still trying to find the right cord.  
  
"Well that defiantly narrows it down!" she replied.  
  
"Its by The Starting Line." He said looking up for a brief second and then bending his head down to his guitar to try and tune it.  
  
"Can I hear some?" she asked shyly.  
  
"I'm not that good."  
  
"That's ok, your better then me."  
  
"Rory you don't play the guitar."  
  
"And that's why your better then me!" she replied sticking her tongue out at him.  
  
"Fine I'll play you the chorus." He said, he strummed a few cords trying to find the right one when he found it he started softly singing along.  
  
"Tell me what you thought about  
  
When you were gone and so alone  
  
The worst is over  
  
You can have the best of me  
  
We got older, but we're still young  
  
We never grew out of the feeling that we wont give up.  
  
We turn our music down  
  
And we whisper  
  
We're sitting on the ground  
  
And we whisper  
  
We turn our music down  
  
We're sitting on the ground  
  
And next time I'm in town  
  
We will kiss girl  
  
We will kiss girl."  
  
He stopped the guitar, "then the chorus repeats once and then the last two lines and that's the end of the song, I didn't play it from the beginning cause I don't know that part all to well yet." He said looking down at his guitar, somewhat shyly, he didn't really like playing in front of people. But this was Rory.  
  
"Baby, that was amazing." She said looking over at him and giving him a soft kiss. She cuddled closer to him as he put his guitar over to the side, and rapped his arms around Rory. They sat there in a comfortable silence looking at the water, each in their own train of thought. After sitting together in silence for a while Rory looked up and saw a swan swimming gently and peacefully in the lake. "Jess. look at the pretty swan!" she said pointing at the white bird.  
  
"Uh.yea pretty, you wanna go?"  
  
"I want to look at the swan."  
  
"Its getting cold I don't want you getting sick, I'll give you coffee."  
  
"Can't we just stay and watch the swan for a while?"  
  
"Rory come on. Its just a swan."  
  
"No its not, plus I don't see swans very often!"  
  
"What if I promise to take you to the zoo on Saturday?" he asked, he was trying to speed the process along. He wasn't all to found of swans anymore, especially this one! Not after what happened the night at Rory's grandmothers house. Oh no, he wasn't going there again. All he need to do was getting his extremely stubborn girlfriend away from the swan and then they'd be fine.  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Pinky swear." She said sticking out her pinky. He linked hers with his own, and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Pinky swear." He repeated. "NOW can we go."  
  
"I want to look at the swan!" She replied again in a teasing voice.  
  
"Rory!" he said looking over at her with his big chocolate colored eyes and pouted.  
  
"Fine, but there better be swans at the zoo!" She muttered as she walked away from the bridge, Jess bent down grabbed his guitar in one hand and jogged after Rory, slipping his other hand around her waist.  
  
***Crap Shack***  
  
Rory and Jess lay on her bed together, cuddling, talking, and sharing the occasional kiss or two. When all of a sudden Rory's mind went back to the zoo.  
  
"Jess what's your favorite animal?" she said turning over so that they were lying face to face.  
  
"I don't have one."  
  
"Oh, come on EVERYONE has a favorite animal." She said delicately tracing his features with her hand.  
  
"Well if I have to choose.."  
  
"Which you do." Rory cut in.  
  
"It would have to be the dolphins."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well because their such beautiful creatures, and we know so little about them."  
  
"That's soo sweet."  
  
"Also did you know their the only other mammal that has sex for pleasure." He asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Didn't want to know." Rory responded quickly  
  
"Also if a man ever tried to have sex with a dolphin he would die, because of all the muscles the dolphin has to uhh.pleasure him!" [a/n my interesting facts of the day! ENJOY ;)]  
  
"Still more unnecessary information!" he smirked at her.  
  
"Just thought you'd like to know Rory." He said, the smirk never quite leaving his face, a trait he picked up quickly from Tristan.  
  
"So are you saying you'd rather do a dolphin then sleep with me?"  
  
"Never thought of it that way, but now that you mention it." he stared off into space, in a mock dreamy fashion.  
  
"Very funny," she said gently swatting at his arm.  
  
"Isn't it though," he mumbled leaning over and kissing her hard on the lips.  
  
"Was that for the dolphins Jess." She said giggling pulling away.  
  
"How ever you want to think about it." was his reply as he leaned back down and captured her lips with his own. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, as he re-learned every part of her mouth. His only thought being, **Man, it just doesn't get any better then this.** After an hour or so of this, they both fell into a comfortable, joyful, sleep. Lorelei walked into her room half an hour later, to see the two young adults legs entangled, with Jess drawing lazy circles along her stomach as he slept, and Rory snuggling impossibly closer to jess and placing her head under his chin and against his shoulder.  
  
**AHH** Lorelei thought **to be young and in love again.**  
  
A/N ok so you just got a lot of fluffy-ness there. Hope you enjoyed.anyway Read and then review. Thanks a bundle.  
  
XoXo ~Sash. 


	13. You and me baby aint nothing but mammals

Chapter 14 "You and me baby ain't nothing but mammals."  
  
Saturday came and Jess picked Rory up at 11 o'clock to take her to the zoo. After a 30 minute drive to they finally reached the zoo. Rory climbed out and started to run towards the gate.  
  
"Rory! Stop running, would you wait for me?" Jess yelled across the parking lot. "Rory hold on, your going to get hit by a car if your not careful!" **Did I just say that?** he thought to himself **I'm sounding like a parent!**  
  
Rory stopped turned around and waited for jess, every so often shed look at her watch as she crossed and re-crossed her arms; while she tapped her foot impatiently. Finally Jess caught up to her.  
  
"What took you so long? We're losing time!"  
  
"Rory, the zoo opened an hour ago you still have at least another 9 hours to go!"  
  
"ONLY NINE!?" she asked in shock, "well then WHAT are we waiting for!? Come on Jess." She grabbed his arm and started dragging him towards the gate. When they paid, got their hands stamped and finally entered the zoo, Rory didn't know exactly where to go first but decided to go toward the polar bears, as they were closer to the doors. Rory stood their "ohhd and ahhd" at the bears. All of a sudden Jess said he need to get a map so Rory could go and pick out which animals she wants to go and see next, and that he'd meet her by the butterfly display. Jess showed up with a map.  
  
"Alright, where to next princess?"  
  
"Hmm. lets go see.the... MONKEYS."  
  
"Sounds good." Jess replied, reaching his hand out and lacing his fingers with hers.  
  
"Then after that, we can go see the sea otters, and then the dolphins." She said winking at him.  
  
"Your mean."  
  
"I learn from the best." She then pulled him over to the monkeys. "Hey Jess that one looks like you." she said point to one monkey in particular.  
  
"Thanks babe."  
  
"Yup," She responded. Then Jess with his free hand started tickling her none stop as she screeched with laughter, having everyone around them give them odd looks. "STTTOOOPPP!" she screamed.  
  
"Why should I? You said I looked like a monkey!"  
  
"It..it was a ..complement!" she said in between fits of laughter.  
  
"Sure it was Gilmore."  
  
"Ok I take it back, you don't look like the monkeys!" He stopped tickling her. "and I'M the mean one??" She mumbled.  
  
"Yes." Then they left the monkeys to go see the sea animals. Along the way the saw the Rhino's and the Elephants and the lions, then Jess started whispering in her ear. "You and me baby ain't nothing but mammals so lets do it like they do on the discovery channel."  
  
"EWW! Jess where do you come up these things?" Rory said shuddering.  
  
"Oh you know you'd enjoy it!" Jess said with a wink. Rory slapped his arm. He pulled her closer to him and kissed her neck, "animals are very talented" He whispered.  
  
"WOULD YOU GET OFF ME!" Rory said really loudly, more people looked over at them.  
  
"Is this man bothering you?" Asked a voice from behind Rory. She turned around to see a teenager probably about their age maybe a year or two older. He was about 5'11" with short brown hair and green eyes, he had wide shoulders. **Probably a football player**, Rory thought to herself.  
  
"Well now that you mention it." Rory began, she quickly glanced over at Jess and he didn't look to happy. "No he's not, he's my boyfriend and he's acting a little crazy today. I really should keep him away from the sun!"  
  
"Oh I'm sorry for troubling you both then."  
  
"Oh no, it was no problem really, its nice that you even noticed. I'm Rory by the way." She out stretched her hand.  
  
"I'm Mike." He said taking it. [A/N it's a hand shake, you with me here fokes?]  
  
"And the one pouting back there" she pointed at Jess "is my boyfriend Jess."  
  
"Hi." He mumbled.  
  
"So what exactly was the problem here?" Mike asked looking Rory up and down. **She's hot,** mike thought to himself.  
  
"He was just playing around, we didn't realize we were drawing in peoples attention!"  
  
"I see then, well I'll be going then." He said wishing Rory would say something like 'oh no please join us.'  
  
"Ok, well I guess we'll be seeing you around. Bye." Jess realized what Mike was trying to do, and he didn't like people flirting with iHIS/i girlfriend. He went up and put his arms around Rory's waist.  
  
"Bye Mike." He said, trying not to sound to sarcastic.  
  
"Bye Rory, Jess." He said and walked off.  
  
"How could you just let him flirt with you?" Jess asked.  
  
"What are you talking about? He wasn't flirting he was just concerned!" Rory said, her naïve side taking over.  
  
"Ok, then how come he checked you out like 20 times in the 5 minutes we were talking."  
  
"He didn't check me out! Jess come on, lets just go see the dolphins."  
  
Jess started to feel possessive over Rory, always had the need to someway touch her she he took her hand in his own, and gave it a gentle squeeze. Rory looked up at him and smiled. She stood on tip toes and gave him a kiss.  
  
"Love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"I know." Rory replied and pulled him along to the dolphins. They stood watching them swim, and jump for a good 15 minutes. [A/N if I were me I'd probably spend ALL my time with the dolphins but that just wouldn't be fun!]  
  
"Hey Rory." Jess started.  
  
"Hmm" Rory said turning around giving him, her full attention.  
  
"Here." He said softly handing her a small box. She opened it to find a silver necklace with a dolphin hanging off of it.  
  
"Jess its beautiful." She said handing it to him and turning around for him to put it on. He pulled her long brown hair out of the way as he clasped the chain together. "Thank you."  
  
He smiled down at her. "No problem."  
  
A/N well there ya'll go. Hope you liked it. A nice sweet chapter involving a Zoo. If any of you have any idea's they'd be highly appreciated. Thanks a lot  
  
XoXo ~ Sasha 


	14. Is he good?

A/n umm.yea I'm trying to remember exactly what my plot line was.I think I know now. Well to everyone that reviewed thanks SOO much I really do appreciated it. I love all you guys so much your all so sweet! Thanks a lot. It keeps my going. Here in NY our power went out and such for a while and I've been moving so it might take me a little longer to post for a while anyway. But thanks so much. And uhh stay with me here folks it might take me a little longer to get to the point I was making [which I think is about growing up, and going to college ;) ! tehe I'll get there soon enough. Enjoy. Love you all! XoXO  
  
-:+:- Sasha -:+:-  
  
Chapter 13 or 14 "Is he good?"  
  
After the Zoo Jess drove Rory home it was about 4 pm. Rory walked into the house and noticed she was home alone. **Hmm, seems mom's always at luke's or at work.** Rory thought to herself. **I never do anything with her anymore, if this is how its going to be while I'm still living here, I wonder what will happen to our relationship when I go off to school?** Rory didn't stop to contemplate it just then but went into her room pulled out her backpack brought it into the living room and started studying.  
  
About 2 hours later Lorelei pulled into the drive and noticed that the lights were on through out the house. **Hmm, seems Rory's home from her date with Jess.** She thought. **I never see her any more, she's either with Jess or at school. The only time we really see each other is at Mom's house for dinner, and that's just all torture so its not fun.** She inwardly sighed. **I don't know what's going on in my little girls life any more!** Then she had an idea, and turned her Jeep back on and pulled out of the drive way.  
  
Rory looked up from her AP Euro textbook **Is that mom's car?** she thought, she got up and looked out the window, but the drive way was completely empty. **No guess not.** She sighed and went back to the couch and continued reading, and taking notes.  
  
After 15 minutes Lorelei appeared back in her drive way. This time armed with movies and pizza. Trying to balance the pizza box, the movies, her purse and finding the right key to open her front door, she didn't notice exactly how much noise she was making until she looked up to see Rory standing next to the open door.  
  
"Mom, your home!" Rory said excited as she saw the pizza box, bags, and movies in her mom's hand's. "What's all that?" she asked glancing down.  
  
"MOVIE NIGHT!" her mom exclaimed.  
  
"YAY"  
  
"Umm, Rory, a little help? This isn't the circus, and I'm not doing a juggling act!" she said, laughing at her little joke.  
  
"Oh right," Rory grabbed the pizza box and ran with it towards the living room.  
  
"Oh, yes that REALLY helped" Lorelei shouted after her.  
  
After 15 minutes they were all set up, they had their food, their coffee the movie was playing. "I never get to see you anymore" Lorelei wined. "Your always so busy, either with school, or with Jess!" She hugged a pillow to her chest.  
  
"I'M the busy one? Your always at Luke's or work! Why do you even need to go to work!?"  
  
"I don't know, stupid law's!" she muttered. "I still have no idea what's going on in your life anymore!" she stated.  
  
"Its all the same pretty much, school's the same. Tristan's back, he knows Jess, their FRIENDS! So he's not as big a jerk as I though he was at the beginning. Paris is still with Jamie. Lane still sneaking around with Dave. Their band is doing well. They have a gig coming up!" She breathed in. "that's my life pretty much!"  
  
"Sounds.uhh.eventful. SO how are you and Jess?"  
  
"We're fine. Why?"  
  
"Just asking."  
  
"Oh I see, yea he's good, I'm good, we're both good!"  
  
"Well then, that's good!" Lorelei knew Rory wasn't telling her everything. She didn't know what to say exactly I mean saying **"Hey Ror are you and jess sleeping together yet." Is just odd and what kind of mother would say that any way. For all that's worth I could just ask jess its all the same effect.** She sighed. "Is that all.nothing other than that?"  
  
Rory knew where this was all heading she knew she should tell her mom. How though? Her mom had warned her about this from the beginning. They were careful though, she was on the pill, they used a condom every time. Nothing could happen, now all that was left was telling her mom. "He bought me this necklace today!" she said pulling out the silver dolphin from underneath her shirt. "That's his favorite animal." She said.  
  
"Its pretty!" Lorelei said. "how come Luke doesn't buy me jewelry."  
  
"A question I can't answer, ask him. "LUKE! Why don't you buy me jewelry your nephew buys rory pretty things! Why don't you?"  
  
"Oh yea, Ror like that's going to work." She looked at Rory. "that all?"  
  
"Well uh.." how was she supposed to do this. "Jess and I have gotten really..uh.close!"  
  
"Yea I know, your always together, always talking about books."  
  
"Yea, well uh, we've gotten umm CLOSER since then." She replied for once Chilton hadn't prepaired her for everything. Her large vocabulary couldn't quit put itself into the words she was looking for.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Jess and I.we.umm.slept together."  
  
"You slept together?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Once."  
  
"Uhh more like 2 or 3."  
  
"Ohh.." **WOW! My baby isn't a virgin anymore.** Lorelei started crying. When Rory saw her mom crying she didn't know what to do.  
  
"I'm sorry! But we're really careful, I'm on the pill he's using protection."  
  
"Its not" she sobbed "its not that."  
  
"Then what is it?" Rory asked concerned.  
  
"You're growing up! You're not a little girl anymore, your going to college, your having sex, your moving away!" Her cries got harder, and louder.  
  
"MOM! I'm supposed to grow up. That doesn't change anything though! I'll still be around, I can visit you. The sex well that was going to happen weather I moved away or not!"  
  
"I know." She said drying her tears. "So.." she started "He any good?"  
  
"MOM!!" Rory exclaimed. "What kind of question is that? Plus how would I know? I've only slept with Jess."  
  
"Well you can just tell! Its like kissing your either good or your not, and whether or not you've been kissed you can tell if that person is good or bad. [A/n I honestly wouldn't know if it's the same I haven't had sex yet but work with me!]  
  
"He's really good!" Rory said smiling. The night went on, now that the was out in the open they talked about everything that had been happening in the past few months. And they got their old relationship back, and maybe they even became closer then they were before. 


	15. Crazy

Chapter 14 Crazy  
  
"I'm going crazy." Rory mumbled. "I don't like going crazy. Its not fun, its hard and stressful. UGH!" Rory screamed out in rage.  
  
"You ok?" Jess asked coming from the kitchen and pouring her some coffee. "I heard some sort of tribal scream.new assignment for Chilton?" He asked smirking. "Cause what ever class it is...i want to take it!"  
  
"NO, I'm just going crazy." She looked up at him, and smiled. "Care to join me."  
  
"Nope, not really, one of us has to be sane in the relationship, and if it isn't going to be you, I guess I'm left to take the responsibility of it all."  
  
"Ok babe, as long as that's how you feel about it."  
  
"I missed you today."  
  
"I'm trying to figure out what college to go to."  
  
"Did you make a Pro and Con list?"  
  
"Yes," Rory said handing them over to him.  
  
"Baby, Yale beats each and every school by at least half a page. Except Harvard, that only has ¾ of a page."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Go to Yale."  
  
"I've always wanted to go to Harvard."  
  
"Things change. You learn to go with the changes."  
  
"This is hard."  
  
"I know." He leaned down and kissed her. "Hi"  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Want to take a walk?"  
  
"Colleges." Rory said quietly.  
  
"They can wait, you need to calm down. Take a break, relax."  
  
"Fine." Rory packs her back pack, gives it to jess that puts it behind the counter and then hand in hand they walk out of the diner. They walk towards the bridge where they sit down. Rory sits in the V of Jesses legs and he gives her a back rub. "Thanks for talking me into this, I think I needed the break." She said.  
  
"You think.?"  
  
"OK I really needed the break." He smiled down at her and kissed the top of her head.  
  
"I know."  
  
"Jess."  
  
"Hmm"  
  
"Where are you going to college?"  
  
"I dunno."  
  
"At all?"  
  
"Haven't thought about it."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I've been waiting for you to make up your mind."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"So that I can go to a near by school, or the same one."  
  
"You want to go to Yale or Harvard?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"You didn't apply to either of them."  
  
"How would you know?"  
  
"I.Well.I ." she stuttered, she didn't know what school he had applied to, she had never thought to ask. If he got into Chilton why not some Ivy league school. "Well did you?" she finally managed to squeeze out.  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"That's mean,"  
  
"I'll get back to you when you tell me exactly what school your going to. And that includes telling them about it too!" he said smirking at her. She kissed him. "Not going to work, although that was fun. Shall we try it again?" he asked goofily.  
  
"Maybe" but she kissed him anyway. "I love you." she said leaning her forehead against his. "I'm going to Yale." She said finally after another 15 minutes. It seemed like she was going through and inner battle and finally picked which side she wanted to be on.  
  
"I'm going with you." He said kissing her.  
  
"Your kidding?!"  
  
"What, you don't want me going with you?"  
  
"Yes I do but., YALE? Really."  
  
"Rory." He said seriously all of a sudden. It seemed he had to tell her but couldn't.  
  
"What?" she said turning to look at him.  
  
"Marry me."  
  
**Was that a question or a statement.** she thought to herself. **Wait.he asked me to MARRY him. He's GOT to be kidding. ** "Jess.I don't."  
  
"Rory, I want to be with you, I always want to be with you, not anyone else out there. You have no idea how important you are to me." He took her hands and laced them with his. "I love you more than life its self, I don't want to be away from you. We don't need to get married now, or anytime soon for that matter, maybe in a few years, maybe after college, or maybe we'll change our mind and do it during college. I just want.no I need to know that I'll have you forever, that I can guarantee on marrying you one day. Baby, I love you so much, will you please marry me?" He looked at her, he poured his heart and soul out to her and she just stared at him, and then tears fell down her face.  
  
"I.I." Rory sobbed out. "I don't know." Jess' face fell, and his heart broke and the love of his life just turned him down. He let go of her hands.  
  
"Oh,"  
  
"Its not you Jess, its not. I just don't know if I'm ready for something this big. I love you I just don't know."  
  
"What's there to know Rory? Whether or not you love me? Whether or not you want to be with me forever? I think you do know."  
  
"I don't I don't!" Rory cried. Jess got up and walked away quietly. "I wish I did, but I don't." she quietly said to herself. "I wish I did." Rory walked home an hour later, she really felt she couldn't cry anymore. She walked into the house, and saw her mom on the couch. Lorelei turned around when she heard the door open, and she saw Rory, tear faced and blotchy.  
  
"What's wrong." Rory was wrong she started crying again. "What, what is it."  
  
"Jess asked me to marry him."  
  
"And."  
  
"I said I didn't know, and he got really mad, he said how could I not know whether or not I loved him and wanted to be with him. That I knew and just couldn't admit it. Then he walked away."  
  
"Did he say anything else?"  
  
"He just said that he wanted to be with me, and that we didn't have to get married right away and he just wanted to know that I'd marry him. He got into yale, and we were going to go together. Now I don't even know if WE'RE together. I'm gonna go crazy" She sobbed.  
  
"I'm sorry." Lorelei hugged Rory closer to her.  
  
Then Rory went to her room lay down and cried herself to sleep.  
  
A/n- review for more! Tehe. Sorry. XoXo ~*~Sasha~*~ 


	16. Dolphins

Chapter 16 ~ Dolphins  
  
Rory sat in her not moving not willing to get up for the rest of the weekend. Her mom couldn't get her to move, and Rory wouldn't eat or drink coffee. After many hours on the phone with Lane and conversations with her mom she realized she needed Jess in her life, that sitting around like this with out him was horrible. Then it dawned on her, what if it was to late, what if he no longer wants to be with me. "That's it!" Rory said aloud to herself. "I'm going to go and find him, and we're going to settle it." Then she looked down at herself "but first! I am going to shower because I smell bad!"  
  
An hour later she was clean, and wore a green and pink flowy skirt that went to her knees, a pink tank top, and green flip flops. Left her house to find Jess.  
  
~*~Luke's Diner~*~ Meanwhile Jess had been mopping around the apartment, then he mad a quick decision showered, through on jeans a button up blue plaid shirt and went down stairs.  
  
"Where are you going?" Luke yelled.  
  
"Out." Jess said, slamming the door behind him, getting in his car and pulling out.  
  
About 5 minutes later Rory came into the Diner. "Hey Luke, do you know where Jess is?"  
  
"Sorry Rory, he left like 5 minutes ago, took the car. No idea where he went to. He never tells me theses things." Luke started muttering as he went into the kitchen. Rory ran out of the diner and ran home. She took the jeep and pulled out. She drove around aimlessly for hours through Hartford, then it dawned on her as she played with her dolphin necklace. "THE ZOO" she exclaimed aloud. Pulling into the nearest parking lot she turned around and headed towards the zoo. When she got there she started walking frantically in all directions, and with out realizing she walked into someone.  
  
"Sorry" The guy said.  
  
"Oh no problem" Rory responded.  
  
"Rory?" The guy questioned.  
  
Rory looked up. "Mike?" [a/n remember the guy from the zoo? Earlier]  
  
"Hey how are you?"  
  
"I'm fine." **we do these creeps follow me** she thought to herself. "and yourself?"  
  
"Good, good." He said looking around "where's your boyfriend?" **I hope they broke up**  
  
"Oh, he's around here some where" she lied "I just need to find him, so I best be going." **Take a hint!**  
  
"Would you like some help find him." He asked.  
  
**UGH LEAVE ME ALONE** "No, its ok. Well it was nice seeing you" **not** "bye"  
  
"Uhh.bye" and Rory ran off in the direction of the dolphins. She looked around trying to find him, spot him any where. All she saw were little kids running around and shouting. She needed to find him, needed to explain, needed to be with him. Then she saw him, mesmerized by the dolphins, just staring at them, unmoving, he'd probably been standing like that for hours. She walked up behind him, quietly slowly. She cleared her throat. He didn't turn around. Finally she tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"What do you. . ." He looked down and saw that it was Rory. "Oh Rory. . . hi. . ."  
  
"Look Jess, I want. . . no I need to talk to you."  
  
"Found something else you forget to mention when you last broke my heart?" He kept his hands in his pocket, like he had something there he was trying to hid from the rest of the world.  
  
"No, I wanted to tell you I was sorry."  
  
"Well now you have, feel better about yourself? Good, now leave me alone." He said turning back to the dolphins.  
  
That stung Rory a lot. "No Jess, I didn't come here just to make myself feel better. I need you to know that I love you!"  
  
"Whatever Ror." He said not looking back at her.  
  
"I love you soo much." She started, her voice pleading. "I can't be away from you any longer." That caught his interest he slowly turned around. "Jess, these past few days. . . I don't even know, all I learned was that I don't want to be away from you, I can't be away from you. I love you, and I ALWAYS want to be with you." She said tears forming and slowly falling down her checks. Jess reached over and brushed them away with his thumb.  
  
"Rory what are you saying?" he said getting his hopes up.  
  
"What do you think I'm saying?" She said smiling slowly.  
  
He took her hand bent down on one knee pulled out a velvet box. "Lorelei Leigh Gilmore, will you marry me?" He looked up at her.  
  
"I. . . Yes Jess I will." He stood up picked her up and spun her around.  
  
"I love you Rory."  
  
"I love you too." She reached up and kissed him. "How could you ever doubt that?"  
  
"I didn't doubt you loving me," he answered never letting go of her waist. "I doubt you loving me enough to be with me forever."  
  
"Can we have a long engagement?" She said hopefully.  
  
"Anything you want baby, anything you want." He leaned down and kissed her. When they broke up he pulled her into his arms and just held her, as they both watched the dolphins swim.  
  
The End!  
  
A/N well there you go! I made it all happy, like I was going to. Not like I had much of a choice considering I had you people practically telling me to change it or else! So here you go I hope you guys liked it! I think I'll have an epologue, and then that will be the end of it. Yay my first finished story. ( well there you have it. Thanks to all that reviewed.  
  
Angel Monroe, prianka, JCtigerwolf4e, swim6516, Tasha.and everyone else thanks all so much I love you all so much! ::kiss kiss:: so review and tell me what you thought. Love ~Sasha~ 


	17. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
School ended a few short months after Rory and Jess got engaged. They spent that summer as care free as they could. They knew afterwards they weren't kids, they were college students, adults to the really world. Whether they'd admit it or not. At the end of August they packed up and drove the 2.4 miles to Yale. Rory majored in Journalism and Jess in writing [a/n I'm not sure but what would you major in if you wanted to be an author for a living?] They lived together in an apartment off campus. Those were some of Rory and Jess's best days. They loved college immensely.it gave them both a freedom they didn't know was possible. So this is where we find them now, finishing up grad-school 6 years later, in their 2 bedroom apartment a 5 min walk away from their campus.  
  
"Hey, have you seen my Lit. book?" Jess yelled through the house.  
  
"Did you try under the coach?" Rory yelled back.  
  
"Why would it be there?" He asked.  
  
"Why wouldn't it? You live with me remember." Jess ducked down and looked under the coach only to see dust balls, a sock, some lose change, and the phone.  
  
"Its not there!"  
  
"Hmm. . . Did you try under YOUR bed?"  
  
"No. . . " he walked towards the bedroom and looked under it, and there it was. "AHA!"  
  
"Found it?" Rory asked  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Good." She walked out of her room and walked into the living room, where Jess was shoving the now found Lit. book into his bag. "I haven't seen you all day." She said rapping her arms around his waist. She lifted her head up and gave him a quick peck.  
  
"I know, I'm sorry.its just they decide to schedule like 5 classes today."  
  
"Oh" she looked down at her feet. They hadn't seen much of each other lately. They lived in the same apartment but saw each other very rarely. Some times in the morning and before they went to bed; she missed him, a lot, in the beginning of college they'd see each other all the time, go out and have fun. Now it was class this, study that. Her eyes landed on her engagement ring, it was simple white gold with a square cut diamond in the middle, and two smaller ones on the outside. She loved it. "I see."  
  
She pulled away from his arms and walked back towards her room. Quietly closed the door, picked up a book and laid down on the bed trying to read, it didn't really work, the words all swam together.  
  
Jess looked after her, long after the door was closed. He felt bad, it wasn't his fault he had a class. He'd much rather stay at home and spend sometime with Rory. If it was up to him he'd be doing that much more often then not. He couldn't help it. Blame Yale. He sighed, picked up his bag and walked out the door.  
  
Back in her room Rory looked back down at the ring, and the other ring he gave her when he first started at Chilton. "I love you." she said to no one in particular, then tried to fall asleep.  
  
On the way home from class Jess saw a pizza place and decided to pick up a pizza, some coffee maybe a movie and have a movie night. **That should make her happy** he thought to himself. **we used to do that a lot.** He came home half an hour later. "Rory" he called out. No answer. "RORY." A little louder, still no answer. He put the pizza and movies down and walked towards her room. He saw her petite figure curled up on her bed. He went and sat down next to her on the bed. Gently kissed her forehead. Rory stirred a little. **SHIT, I didn't want to wake her up.**  
  
"Your home." She smiled, sleep still evident in her voice.  
  
"Yea."  
  
"what's up?"  
  
"Want to have a movie night?"  
  
She smiled. "I'd love that." She pulled him down and kissed him. "But first." She pulled him in for another kiss. After a few more minutes. "I missed you."  
  
"I missed you too." They got up and walked towards the living room where the movies and pizza laid forgotten. They curled up on the coach watching "Dying to be famous" [a/n I think that's the name of the movie ;)]  
  
"Hey Jess I was thinking." Rory started slowly.  
  
"Huh." He said, he didn't lose all his old qualities.  
  
"This summer. I want to get married." He looked overt at her shocked.  
  
"You what?"  
  
"I want to get married." She looked at his surprised face. "What you didn't want to cause if you don't then that's fine but . . ." she rambled on.  
  
Jess pulled her towards him and kissed her. "I love the sound of that. Finally." He kissed her again. "I love you."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"Hey Ror. Do you want kids?"  
  
"Yes I do. Do you?"  
  
"Yea. . . especially if their going to look like their mother." He grinned down at her.  
  
"So" Rory started out slowly. "Care to get started on that?" She asked seductively. She got up slowly and walked to Jess's room, where they usually slept. The only reason they got a two bed room was to calm down Luke and Lorelei. Or in case they need alone time. Which wasn't often, so they usually slept in Jess's bed. "You coming?" she asked turning around.  
  
"OH YEA." He said jumping of the couch and following her into the bed room.  
  
That's were we leave the two, young and in love, with nothing but good times ahead of them. Sure they had their problems, but they faced them and got through them. Which brought them even more closer then they were before.  
  
The End.finally.again.  
  
A/N so there you go boys and girls the end of this here story. What do you think? Like it..? I hope you do. I'm thinking of writing a squeal? What do you all think? Review and tell me. Thanks all so much, for staying with me. Through out all this I totally neglected my other story. I think I should get back to that. Read that too if you want. Well PLEASE tell me if I should write a squeal. Thanks a lot. XoXo -:+:- Sasha -:+:- 


End file.
